Disturbed
by Harumi Uzumemein
Summary: I die. Then I wake up in Obito's body underneath a million boulders. I died once, and I ain't dying again. Che, might as well play along. I'm not planning on dying of boredom; I'll wreck havoc in the village for the hell of it. Besides, I already have plans of destroying Konoha. Why not start a decade or so earlier? [AU] [strong!dark!Rinnegan!evil-ish!Naruto] [time travel]
1. Obito Uchiha

**My second story :3**

**Now this story is based off of a few facts: 1.) at the age of three, Naruto ran away from the abuse with the help of Obito Uchiha. 2.) Naruto unlocked the Rinnegan at the age of five. 3.) Naruto absorbed all of the bijuu's chakra to make it his own, ending up with Kaguya's chakra (because technically Kaguya is the juubi). 4.) Naruto and Obito are very close friends. 5.) Naruto is godlike and dark. 6.) Naruto is in younger Obito's body. 7.) Naruto was killed at the age of twenty-one.**

**Enjoy!**

* * *

><p>For one thing, it was painful. Very painful. Physically and emotionally. My own subordinate turned against me, slicing me in the muscle tendons, stabbing my heart, ripping out my throat, piercing my lungs and my brain. Not very fun; really, try it. I wouldn't dare admit it out loud, but I have come to really care for Obito...<p>

But now I am awake, facing pitch black nothing. My left side of my body was crushed and my right eye was gone. I was completely blind right now. At first, I thought that this was hell. But then I realized that my heart was faintly beating against broken bones.

One could say I was in a situation where I'm gonna die so hard. Quite frankly, I would agree, but I was no fool. Sasuke Uchiha sliced me in half and I still regenerated my limbs. But then again, I had Kaguya Otsutsuki's chakra within my coils. The pure evil of this world.

Due to me knowing Healing Power, my body was both losing and gaining. Of course, no matter how gigantic my chakra reserves are, even I couldn't stay like this forever.

Not to mention it was like having a rock stuck in your shoe; irritating and—if the rock was sharp enough—painful.

I forced my right hand to twitch. _Good. I can move. As long as I can move, I can break these boulders and recuperate._

I lifted up my arm; shaking from pressure and major blood loss. I stretched out my fingers, gathering up chakra in the palm of my hand. _Rasengan._

I heard the boulders shaking and cracking as the ball of white chakra ripped through them.

"Giant Rasengan," I silently stated. The Rasengan expanded, destroying the boulders that weighed me down. I slowly sat up, ignoring the pain the made my entire body throb.

I used Healing Power once again. My left leg, arm, and face steamed as the wounds regenerated. I opened up my left eye, flinching when it ached.

_Dammit. I guess I can't see properly._ I hissed. _Whatever. I just need to get out of here and figure out where the hell I am._

I stood up, slightly stumbling towards the little crack I saw to my right that exposed the moonlight. I walked through the boulders like they weren't there, and emerged into a lush green meadow with tall, thick, green and large trees.

I flinched, my right leg started straining under the pressure. "Dammit. I need to build a camp somewhere and heal myself up..." I took my first step, but tripped. Silently cursing again, I pushed myself up on my right arm and leg, limping to avoid putting weight on my half crushed body.

I could already tell I was going to experience a hellish pain for a long time.

* * *

><p>I poked the fire with a stick, making the ember shift and crackle. I had healed my leg up to a somewhat normal condition, but it still hurt and ached from the cold. I managed to bandage my sensitive arm up, and covered my scarred face. The raven hair, pale skin and orange goggles made everything make a little bit more sense. I knew these features like they were my own; the features of Obito.<p>

How it happened was a mystery. Why it happened was a mystery. What happened was also a mystery. Everything was just a _mystery_. I _hated_ mystery's. Especially when it involved myself.

I sighed, pulling out a messy, bloody and half broken storage scroll. I opened it up and set it down in front of me. The seal symbol that was drawn on was awful; but it was very familiar to me. Way too familiar.

I used the tiger seal, and whispered a command before a few items appeared in a poof of white smoke. There was a first aid kit, an apple, five or six large cloths, extra bottles of water, Kunai, Shuriken, and extra plastic wrapped food that I couldn't identify.

Yeah, I could work with this. For now, at least.

First things first: sleep. Lots and lots and lots of sleep.

Doesn't hurt to sleep. I've come to love it in all honesty. It was a perfect time to thread together my plans of destruction.

* * *

><p>I slowly limped through the edge of the forest, keeping an eye in the path.<p>

It was a nuisance, this one eye of mine being the most important thing as of now. If I could just regenerate both of my eyes I know I can gain back my doujutsu. I could already see well enough with my left eye to walk without tripping every step of the way, but my vision was still fuzzy and it didn't help that my eyelid was still extremely sensitive to exposure; it resulted in me having to take a break every few hours to rest.

But in those times of resting, I have been able to gather up a few ideas of what was going on. I remember that a month before my death, the original Obito stated that he was working on a time-space jutsu; as to where one's conscious, mental and physical prowess would travel to a different body by being stabbed in certain vital points that included the brain and muscle tendons.

_He might have actually done it. Maybe this is time travel?_ I wondered. _Could be. I always get myself stuck in crazy shit... But it probably wasn't perfected..._

I tripped over a rock, slightly stumbling. I caught myself on a tree, staying in my position; my head hanging, standing on my left leg, and my right leg in the air.

I sneered in annoyance. "Geez, this is such a pain in the ass. I still have my Creation of All Things, right...?" To answer my question, I put my left hand out, and focused on creating a living thing. A split second later, a living and bright green leaf appeared in my palm. I glared at the greenery. "Che, stupid body."

I threw it to the ground and continued walking while glaring at the forest ahead of me.

_This is nowhere near how I could originally make things..._ I thought. _I guess being crushed under a boulder can affect even the strongest of the strongest. Usually by now even the scars would have been completely healed. But then again, this is Obito's body. My body was used to being healed so fast._

I stopped, remembering what the original Obito had told me.

_"Sinister plans never work the first time around. You always need a second chance. I will be that second chance."_

I grinned, continuing my walking.

So this is original Obito's doing. I'm going to have to really thank him for this magnificent opportunity...

* * *

><p><strong>So, what do you think?<strong>

**Naruto is in the past, and is trying to get somewhere safe to properly recuperate.**

**A majority of the story will be in his POV. No one else's.**

**Also, this will be written on my ipad, so dont expect amazing...well..._anything_.**

**Peace! :3**


	2. Eyes

_Chapter 2: Eyes_

* * *

><p>I really wish traveling morons would just keep to themselves. I hated them. I <em>loathed<em> them. They _always_ poke their nose in others business.

A prime example was right now. A man was trying to wake me up. Nobody wakes me up in such a loud manner. _Everyone_ knows that...

Either this guy was a fucking moron or just had a death wish.

"Hello?! kid! Wake up!" he called.

I opened up my eye, glaring at the newcomer in front of me. "'The hell do you want?"

He stared at me for a brief second, scanning my scars. I suddenly felt very uncomfortable under his stare. The stranger seem to notice, and he smiled. "I thought you were dead. I kind of panicked, and decided to wake yer ass up. Now, tell me gaki, why is someone as young as you out here alone in the middle of nowhere?"

I kept my glare. "It's none of your business."

The man sighed. "Well, yer injured. Yer ass needs proper rest. Why don't you come spend the night at my camp? I have some good fish cooking right now."

"No." I used my icy authority voice to make sure I could drill it into his head.

"Why not?" The man stared, but I saw a slight sliver of surprise in his onyx eyes.

"Because you are a stranger to me. I have no idea who you are and I am in no mood to deal with you," I stated.

The newcomer stared at me. "Oh." A frown furrowed his features. "Well, you must be hungry and cold. At least come to my campsite. We'll be happy to help you."

My eye narrowed. _We. He said we. There are more. Rogue ninja's? Very likely, but then again, they could just be a group of travelers. I doubt that, though. He's too muscular. Maybe a bandit? No, he's too kind... But then again...it could be a mask._

I glared. "Look, buddy...a no is a no. I made myself clear. _Very_ clear."

He returned the glare. "You have a sharp tongue for such a little brat."

I sighed, pushing myself up. "Although I do appreciate the offer I do not give a damn. Now back off or else." I turned and walked off, but the man grabbed my wrist. I looked at him and saw that his glare had intensified; killing intent was spilling, too. I narrowed my eye. "You are so annoying."

"The threat was one thing, but the insult was another," he growled.

I raised my brow. "Do I look like I care? No. Because it is not on my list of caring. Now, unhand me or else." I made sure my voice was cold and hard to make myself very clear. I was in no condition to fight and I was in no mood to deal with idiots. Especially the ones with power.

"No," he shot back.

My eyes narrowed and I felt slightly assaulted. _What are you playing at, stranger?_

"See? Disappointing, isn't it?" he stated. He smiled, letting go of my wrist. "Sorry if I pose a threat to you. It is true that I am a rogue-nin, but I mean no harm. It's just been lonely as of late and I'm getting desperate for company."

I sighed. "Well, with the war and all, I don't plan on spending the night with strangers."

The man grinned sheepishly. "Well then, let's not be strangers. My name is Eiji Uchiha."

_A rogue Uchiha?_ I wondered. _He might not have the Sharingan..._

"I thought Konoha valued their precious Sharingan," I stated.

"Oh, they do. I have the Sharingan, but I avoided them. They only want my eyes," Eiji grumbled. "What's your name?"

"Um, it's Obito..." I replied. "Obito Uchiha, at your service."

He beamed a smile at me. "Wonderful, another Uchiha. Nice to meet ya!"

I mentally frowned. _Why would they want his _eyes_...?_

* * *

><p>I was right. Eiji was in a tiny group of traveling rogue-nin's. They weren't all that bad, but still, you can't become a rogue without a reason. I kept a Kunai nearby to ensure my safety, but they didn't seem to care.<p>

There was Raijin, Fujin—twin brothers—and Atsuko Uchiha, Eiji's older sister. They were quiet company, and Eiji looked lonely. If this was what he meant by desperate I can definitely understand. It was awkward for sure.

Raijin and Fujin kept mumbling whispers, Eiji was playing with his food and Atsuko was staring at the fire.

Hn, _very_ awkward.

"Oh, right. I forgot to ask you, Obito-kun, do you have the Sharingan like my brother and I?" Atsuko asked.

I slowly nodded. "I unlocked it a few days ago. I'm only at two tomoe, I think..." I glanced at her. "That reminds me, why is Konoha after Eiji's eyes?"

"Eiji's eyes have a special Mangekyou Sharingan," Atsuko explained. "He...it doesn't even look like the Sharingan, though. It turns to a purple-gray, and a ripple pattern covers his entire eyes."

My brow raised in interest.

"I know. Weird, right? It doesn't even have tomoe," she muttered.

"It's not weird," I stated. "That's a rare doujutsu, Atsuko. It's called the Rinnegan. It's the origin of Sharingan."

Everyone stared at me.

"If anyone takes the Rinnegan and puts it in the wrong hands, then the person will use it for bad; possibly destroy a village or maybe even the nations itself," I explained. "I have it, too. I unlocked it at the age of five, something of which is very rare."

Raijin and Fujin grinned, both saying, "Obito-kun, why do you know and not us?"

"Because I have it," I pointed out. I rolled my eye in annoyance.

"How strong is it?" Atsuko asked. "Can it defeat the likes of a bijuu?"

"Depends. Do you know how to use it?" I asked.

Eiji shook his head.

I blinked. "Then no. Why ask?"

"We want to kill a Jinchuuriki," Atsuko explained. "Her name...is Kushina Uzumaki."

I smirked, and burst out into laughter that confused the group. "_Kill_ a Jinchuuriki?! Ha! Don't make me laugh!" I sighed, gently wiping the tear away that formed at my eye. "Whether or not the Jinchuuriki dies makes no difference. The bijuu will still reincarnate. If you want to kill a bijuu, then you are in over your heads. You may have the Sharingan and Rinnegan, but having power over them will only last so long. When the control breaks, they will kill whoever controlled them."

A heavy silence fell, leaving only the crackling fire.

"Hn," Atsuko grumbled. "What do you know? You're just a gaki."

"Well this _gaki_ knows more than you," I shot back. I narrowed my eye. "Do you _really_ want to go through with such a deadly plan?"

"Of course," Raijin and Fujin chorused.

I sighed, standing up. "It is suicide. I am not interested in tagging along." I gathered up some of my things. "However, I cannot let you roam freely if you want to destroy Konoha and 'kill' the bijuu. That is my plan and I don't want any of you bastards stealing it from me."

They all stared at me, not sure about what I was talking about.

"In other words, I'm gonna kill you morons," I hissed.

Atsuko shot up, dropping her food. Before she could make a move, I manipulated the earth and formed a spike of rock, resulting her being impaled through her chest.

Eiji stared in horror. "A—"

But I cut him off by stabbing him in the throat with another spike of rock. He choked, and died a second later. I turned my head to Raijin and Fujin; cutting their heads off with wind before they could even react. I hummed thoughtfully.

_Maybe I should take these eyes and hand them to someone else. These guys didn't even know what it was, let alone know how to use it._ I pondered. I reached out, opening up Eiji's eyelids. My fingers dug into his sockets, ripping out the onyx-colored eye. In my other hand, I created a small jar with a special liquid in it. I plopped the eye in, and proceeded to pull out the other eye. I closed the jar, and sealed inside of a scroll.

"B-ast...ard..." Atsuko choked out. "Y-y-ou f-fool...we co-could have wo-n..."

I glanced at her, tucking the scroll away. With a grin, I took a snug cloak and bag of supplies. "Stupidity is one thing, foolishness is another. Controlling the Kyuubi is straight out stupid. Don't even try. But it was nice knowing ya. Maybe in the afterlife, we'll see each other again."

She glared, but I ignored it. I turned and walked away. _A second Rinnegan will come very much in handy... _I grinned._ I guess I can find a pawn...and give it to them... Perfect..._

* * *

><p><strong>Hn.<strong>

**Dem eyes will play a role.**

**Peace! :3**


	3. The Sun

_Chapter 3: The Sun_

* * *

><p>I was one hundred percent sure that I was in the Fire Country now. The trees were becoming vaguely familiar and the heat waves were unmistakable.<p>

I was walking down a pathway that lead to god knows where; sweating from the hot sun and from pushing myself to actually get somewhere. This was where I needed to be extremely careful. Minato, Kakashi and Rin would need to be the ones most avoided, and Konoha in general.

Especially the Uchiha. I did not want to get caught up in their crap. I've had enough of Uchiha's. Obito, Madara, Sasuke and Itachi were more than enough.

Speaking of Uchiha, maybe I should do something about the Uchiha Massacre. It would be interesting to see how differently things would develop. Itachi and Sasuke would still have a family, so—wait...it was Obito who controlled the Kyuubi. I am Obito. If the Kyuubi stays in Kushina whilst birthing, then there wouldn't be any kind of problem. But I know Kurama; he would do anything to gain freedom. So I can't exactly rely on that fur ball.

Speaking of furry animals, where is Kurama at? I haven't heard from him in a while...nor have I seen him. _He's either sleeping or he is inside of Kushina's seal._

I sighed, slowing down. By now, my left leg was screaming at me to stop. I tried to ignore it, but it was so hard...

I dragged myself up to a tree, leaning on it. I tried to catch my breath, but it was really hard to breath for some reason. I felt a wave of exhaustion hit me, and my knee's started shaking. I walked into the forest. I climbed up a tree using chakra; reaching the highest tree branch I could find. I leaned on it, and closed my eye.

_A nap would sound nice..._ I thought. I yawned. _Yeah...I'm gonna take a nap. Good night world, Naruto Uzumaki is going to bed!_

It wasn't long after that, my brain slowly shut down and I drifted off into a deep and unexpected sleep.

* * *

><p>I <em>must<em> be cursed. Why does everyone want to disturb my sleep? Is it so damn wrong to get some stupid _rest without interruption for once_?!

"...chakra exhaustion...?"

"...be simple...tion..."

"...agree..."

Those three voices sounded so familiar. The first one was stern, the second one was kind, and the third was very feline.

_Sounds like old Team 7..._ I thought. My mind went blank for a second. _Wait, _what_?!_

I felt a hand rest on my forehead. It was a kind touch. Although it was nice, I didn't enjoy people touching me. The only people who are allowed to do that is original Obito and myself.

On pure instinct, I grabbed the person's wrist, forcing them away from me. I opened up my eye, and saw three people: Kakashi, Minato and...Rem, was it? Rin? _Whatever._

I kept my cold glare, not bothering to let go of Minato's hand. My eye narrowed. They may be Obito's best friends, but they sure as hell ain't mine.

"O-Obito-kun?" Rin stuttered. "Obito-kun, is that you?"

_Yes and no._ I silently responded. Although I made sure to keep to myself. I didn't want to go back to Konoha. _But then why am I even in the Fire Country...? Oh, right...recuperation..._

"Obito-kun, do you remember us?" Minato asked in concern.

I continued glaring. This was getting rather annoying and the branch was small, thus, making it crowded. I pushed away Minato's arm, standing up.

"I'd be lying if I said no, but I would also be lying if I said yes," I stated.

Kakashi was in shock. His eye was wide and his breathing was slightly uneven. Rin was also in shock; her jaw hanging and her eyes wide. Minato seemed to be the calmest one here and even then his eyes were wide with shock.

I felt like messing with them, and so I did. I grinned my signature grin. "My memory is a bit fuzzy. Did I scare you?"

Kakashi slowly nodded.

I snickered, my grin going from amusement—and judging by their reaction of shock—to a disturbing one.

"Just kidding." I glared coldly at them. "Now, go away."

Minato's eyes widened. "Obito-kun, why are you—"

"So different?" I finished. "Things happen. The past week has been hell and you three standing in front of me is no help."

That was half true. I had time to think about everything. Very helpful.

"Obito-kun...what happened? What's wrong with you?" Rin asked. Tears started falling and suddenly I felt kind of like a jerk.

I slightly softened my expression, but it was still a cold and hard glare. "War happened. Being crushed by a boulder happened. Killing happened. You know, the usual." _Not to mention waking up in a completely different body happened._ I silently added.

"Killing? Who killed who?" Minato asked.

"Some other rogue shinobi. But that story is for another time," I replied. I dried out the water in the three branch, causing it to lose its lively and rich brown color. Under the weight of four people, it collapsed.

Kakashi finally broke out of his daze, and clumsily landed at the base of the tree. Minato and Rin managed to land without injury. I stumbled on my right leg, trying not to damage my other leg any further.

"Obito, what were you thinking?" Kakashi hissed. He glared at me.

I returned the glare. "I was thinking 'why and how am I here?'."

Minato stared at me. "You mean being alive?"

"Yeah...you can say that," I mumbled. I felt a sudden rush of loneliness, but quickly pushed it to the back of my mind. "Now, _go away_."

"_No_," Kakashi snapped. "We are going to fix this. Whether you like it or not."

I scoffed. "A wound that is deep enough will scar. A scar will fade, but it will never go away." I narrowed my eye. "I learned that a long, _long_ time ago."

There was a heavy silence.

I reached into my jacket, making the three shinobi tense a little. I rolled my eye, and pulled out the scroll that contained Eiji's Rinnegan.

"What is that...?" Rin asked quietly.

"This scroll is important. It contains a doujutsu that rivals the Sharingan and Byakugan at the same time," I stated. "Give it to someone who is worth it's power. It can bring the dead back to life, so I'd be wise with whom you choose."

They gave me the 'you're lying' look, but I ignored it. I tossed it to Minato, who caught it with one hand.

"I'm serious," I assured. "Ask the Sandaime. He should know more about it."

"Obito-kun...why don't you come back...?" Minato hesitantly questioned.

"I have plans," I growled. "Lots of them. Now, I'm leaving. Don't you dare follow me."

Kakashi was about to say something, but I created a strong gust of wind, and left in a flash of white.

* * *

><p>Minato blinked in surprise. <em>Plans...? What kind of...'plans'...?<em>

"Minato sensei," Kakashi said. "We have to go after him."

Minato glanced to Kakashi. His instincts screamed at him; he truly wanted to run after his student. "We...we can't."

"Why not?!" Rin asked. Her voice was raised, tears were streaming down her face and she was obviously in a mental break down.

"Obito trusted us with a powerful doujutsu," Minato stated. "I honestly think it was his way of saying that something else was going on; something more dangerous and sinister."

Both of his students fell silent.

The blonde shakily sighed, tucking the scroll away. "Let's just get back to Konoha...and report this. Sandaime-sama will know what to do."

* * *

><p><strong>An encounter?<strong>

**But it's only chapter 3, how is there an ENCOUNTER already?**

**Idk, beats me.**

**BTW I made Kaguya/Naruto/Obito's chakra white. Its original color is red, though.**

**Peace! :3**


	4. A Message

_Chapter 4: A Message_

* * *

><p><em>One month later...<em>

* * *

><p>Ever since that encounter with Team 7, I felt somewhat more relaxed and laid back. I remembered them every time before I fell asleep. I could guess; maybe the real Obito reacted and woke up?<p>

It was a possibility. Obito and Kakashi were extremely close to each other before he 'died'.

I walked into the cave, feeling sore from my six hour long training session. I was mostly focusing on my physical abilities. My chakra reserves, ninjutsu, fuuinjutsu—and so on—were perfect; the exact way I remember. Same with my mental stability.

Of course, it was no easy task. I had to heal the sensitive skin often. It was very annoying.

I sat against the wall, holding up my right arm to my gauze-wrapped one. It glowed white; my skin crawling as I felt my own chakra brush against my skin.

It was funny, really; Kaguya's chakra was absolute evil. Yet...mine felt somewhat pure. It was annoying and mysterious. I still hate mysteries.

I sighed, letting go of my chakra. I grabbed some sticks, putting it in the pile of coal and burnt wood. I grabbed two Kunai, scraped them together, and created a fire.

I needed to devise a plan of what to do next after this. _So...let's see here...I can run for about three hours straight while sprinting without my leg hurting. That's ridiculous...I used to be able to run for an entire day at full speed!_ I sighed, wrapping my cloak around me to keep me warm. _Well, being smashed by a few hundred boulders was ridiculous. I guess I should be glad that I'm still even able to walk, let alone run and fight._

I closed my eye, feeling a slight headache coming.

_Che, I need to sleep..._

My body relaxed, and my mind shut down; falling asleep next to the fire in my little cave.

* * *

><p>Kushina was shocked. She had almost fainted. It's been a month; how was Obito alive?<p>

And it seemed that the Kyuubi was highly interested. He had listened carefully through Kushina, absorbing every single detail—word for word.

He even had the guts to speak up and reveal what could be happening.

**_Kushina._** Kyuubi rumbled. **_Obito Uchiha...he is that raven haired boy, correct?_**

Said kunoichi outwardly winced in surprise; the action not going unnoticed by Minato and the Sandaime. _Yeah, so?_

**_A normal human would never survive that._** Kurama pointed out. **_However, I know _one_ human whom is strong enough to live through it._**

_What is your point, Kyuubi?_ Kushina snapped.

**_Find that Obito brat, and tell him that Kurama is here and is waiting__._** The bijuu stated. **_This is all up to you. But Obito definitely died there. It is someone else._**

Kushina was greatly confused. However, the Kyuubi cut off the connection before she could question him any further.

Minato waved his hand in front of her face. "Hello...? You okay, Kushina?"

She blinked, snapping back to reality. "O-oh, sorry...um... What were we talking about again?"

Hiruzen's dark eyes narrowed. "Is the Kyuubi acting up?"

"S-sort of..." Kushina mumbled. "It said that a normal human could never survive such a thing, but he knows _one_ human who could."

The Hokage stared in interest. "And who might this stranger be?"

"The Kyuubi never said. However, it said that we need to find Obito, and tell him that 'Kurama is here and is waiting'," she replied. "I couldn't talk to it anymore. It cut the connection off before I could ask anything else."

The old Sarutobi sighed. "Minato, can you retrieve Inoichi, and bring him here? I would like to speak with the Kyuubi myself."

Minato nodded, turning and walking off to the Yamanaka compound where Inoichi resided.

Hiruzen turned to Kushina. "Is there anything else?"

"Well...it said that whoever Obito currently is, is someone else completely," she murmured. "Apparently...Obito Uchiha is..._dead_..."

* * *

><p>Kurama grinned in triumph. <strong><em>Very soon. Very, very soon I will be pulled out of this hellhole. And then, Naruto Uzumaki, my old friend...we will accomplish our goal...<em>**

* * *

><p><strong>Kurama is bringing sexy back xD<strong>

**Short chapter, but meh, whateves I'll try to make the next one longer because Inoichi, Hiruzen and Kyu-chan will be talking about Obito and Naruto.**

**Review, tell me all what'cha think so far :)**

**Peace! :3**


	5. Kyoufu

_Chapter 5: Kyoufu_

* * *

><p>A knock on the door interrupted the dead silence that could be cut by a Kunai. Kushina twitched in surprise, feeling like crying. If Obito truly was dead, she would have no idea what she would do.<p>

"Come in," Hiruzen stated.

Minato and Inoichi stepped in, both with serious expressions. Kushina turned around, trying to push away the negativity. She smiled her greeting.

"Hello, Kushina," Inoichi greeted. He returned the smile. "It's been a while, hasn't it? How are you?"

"I'm good," she replied. "I'm just a little bit shaken up about Obito."

Inoichi's expression slightly saddened. The mind-reader silently agreed with a nod. He turned to the Hokage, face returning to seriousness. "You summoned me, Hokage-sama?"

"The Kyuubi spoke with Kushina regarding Obito," Hiruzen explained. "I would like you to visit her mind. I want to come with you, as well."

Inoichi nodded his understanding. "Right." He turned back to Kushina. "It might feel a little weird to have more than one person in your mind at once, but it should be manageable."

Kushina nodded. "Alright."

Hiruzen walked up to the two; Inoichi put his hand on both of their foreheads, and he closed his eyes in concentration. A moment later, their bodies slumped a little as they entered Kushina's mind.

* * *

><p>Kurama glanced down, feeling two other human presence's. He grinned, seeing a blonde and an old man with his Jinchuuriki by their side. "<strong>Well, well...what do we have here?<strong>"

"Yes, yes, hi," Kushina snapped. "Who is the human you were talking about?"

The Kyuubi snorted. "**Ask nicely, maybe then I'll answer, _little girl_.**"

Kushina fumed for a moment. "Okay, then...Kyuubi, can you _please_ tell us whom the human you are talking about is?"

Kurama's red eyes narrowed. "**Find Obito-brat first. Kick his precious Uchiha jewels if you must. Just find him and tell him my message.**"

"How do we know you are not lying, Kyuubi?" Hiruzen questioned. "You could be lying for all we know."

The bijuu stared at the old man. "**What are my benefits in retrieving Obito-brat? Nothing much, really. It doesn't mean freedom and it doesn't mean more power. My reasons are _my_ reasons. Now, will _you_ do it or will _I_ have to do it?**"

"No. We _might_ do it. Just tell us why you want us to retrieve Obito so badly," Hiruzen stated.

"**His current 'occupant' is extremely powerful**," the Kyuubi stated. "**It scares even me sometimes. His chakra is just about infinite and he can rival all nine of us bijuu very easily. But believe it or not, that human is a _very_ good acquaintance of mine. However, he has plans that I rather not be caught up in. As of now, he is currently weak and can easily be caught by a Jounin. Maybe even a high-level Chuunin. If someone else gets ahold of him, then you can say bye-bye to everything. Literally. Your loved ones, your village, your life, your 'precious' people... Do I need to go on?**"

All three shinobi were shocked. Someone that powerful shouldn't exist; yet...why are they in Obito's body?

"H-hold on," Inoichi managed. "Who is 'he'? And who did 'he' get such power?"

Kurama grinned. "**His name? Well, only two people used his real name, me included. Others called him god. Most called him Kami no Akuma. However, he was greatly known for his fearsome power, so his alias is 'Kyoufu'**."

"Kyoufu..." Kushina echoed. "...I-I bet he isn't that scary...r-right?" She couldn't hide the stammer. It was hard trying _not_ to be scared of someone with infnite chakra reserves.

"**He's an idiot with power**," Kurama grumbled. "**And he knows how to use it. So, yeah...I'd say he's pretty damn scary**."

* * *

><p>I couldn't help but mentally scream in frustration. A stupid sneeze chased away my lunch. And it looked like <em>delicious lunch<em>!

I growled in annoyance, pouting. I climbed out of the bushes, staring in the direction of the fluffy and plump bunny that ran away.

"Just great..." I grumbled. I sighed, turning around and re-entering hiding place in the bush.

I grabbed my Kunai, putting it away; I threw my backpack over my shoulder and slipped on my cloak.

I limped away towards the path, still feeling sulky. That rabbit looked _really_ tasty. I mean, seriously; that was my _lunch_.

Whoever or whatever made me sneeze like that was going to pay with a senbon to the head...or something.

* * *

><p>I sighed in relief, leaning back against the tree. Ten salmon later, my stomach was content. I haven't eaten since I lost the rabbit earlier and that was almost sixteen hours ago. Not fun...at all.<p>

Now I was just relaxing. My tense muscles were finally loosened up and my soreness faded. I closed my eye, the fire crackling as a gentle breeze blew through the forest. However, I didn't hear the rustling of leaves or other plants.

I opened up my eye, and saw pale—almost white—gray eyes.

The eyes of Fujin.

He grinned, his eyes spinning into the Sharingan. I looked away quickly. I punched Fujin away, making his back hit the fire. He hissed in pain, holding his badly burnt spine.

I took the chance to flee. I shot up, grabbing my bag and running away from the scene. But not even a moment later, I met _another_ pair of pale gray eyes. They swiped their hand, bolts of lightning sparking. I jumped away, and got out a kunai.

It was Raijin.

My eye narrowed. _How the hell are they_ alive_?_

Raijin grinned. "You know _Obito-kun_, you shouldn't look away from someone. They might just sneak up on you."

By pure instinct, I dodged a gust of wind, sticking to a tree branch. I jumped back down, glaring at the twin brothers.

"Might I ask how you two are still alive?" I questioned coolly.

"We are not called Raijin and Fujin for no reason," Raijin stated. "I can still wield electricity in the afterlife. So before I stepped through the gate, I brought myself back to life. I did the same with Fujin, and so here we are."

My eye narrowed, but I grinned widely in amusement. "Funny."

"Are you not afraid?" Fujin and Raijin asked in unison.

"It's _hilarious_. I can't believe I hadn't thought of that," I mused. "So, tell me, Fujin and Raijin, why are you after me? Is it for revenge for Atsuko and Eiji?"

"They were orders," Raijin explained.

"We are no longer rogue ninja's, we now reside in Amegakure no Sato," Fujin stated.

"Hanzo-sama wants you," Raijin added.

Fujin nodded with a smirk. "You and your power."

I glanced at the two. "The Rinnegan, you mean?"

They both nodded.

"Sorry, it won't work," I stated. I put my kunai forward, getting ready for battle. "Come at me, you stupid twins. I may have one eye and a half crushed body, but that ain't gonna stop me."

Raijin and Fujin grinned, both of them getting out kunai's and into a stance.

I smirked. _This should be interesting, indeed..._

* * *

><p>Kurama's ear twitched, hearing the faints sounds of metal clashing against metal. He frowned, feeling confused. He looked around, searching Kushina's senses. However, she was enjoying a date with Minato. Then he pieced it together: Naruto's senses were still connected to him. The Kyuubi strained his hearing, the sound of metal getting louder and louder.<p>

He flinched when he felt his left half of his body become numb. **_I see, Naruto is fighting right now. This isn't good. He won't be able to hold on much longer in his condition..._**

Kurama strained his senses even more, and pinpointed the location. He glanced down to the red haired woman in front of him. "**Kushina. We have a problem. Kyoufu is fighting, and he won't last much longer**."

Kushina turned around, looking at him with suspicion. "How do you know?"

"**It seems that my senses are connected to his. Although it is faint, I can tell that he could get caught at this rate**," Kurama stated. "**Inform your face-sucking boyfriend and the old bag of bones you call 'Hokage'**."

She fumed in anger and embarrassment. "_Whatever_!" She whirled back around, cutting off the connection.

Kurama's eyes narrowed in concern, unamused. **_She better hurry. Naruto might really die..._**

* * *

><p><strong>Fujin: 'God of Wind'; Raijin: 'God of Lightning'<strong>

**'Kyoufu': 'fear'; 'Kami no Akuma': 'God's Devil'**

**I never expected to get almost 15 favorites and almost 20 followers this quickly. Thank you guys :)**

**Peace! :3**


	6. Amegakure no Sato

_Chapter 6: Amegakure no Sato_

* * *

><p>Funny how cocky I can be sometimes. It was starting to become an annoying habit. But I've always had it; thanks a lot, original Obito...<p>

Bu this was a prime example. Right now, Raijin was carrying me; my limp and paralyzed body slumped over his shoulder.

_This is so pathetic._ I thought. _I barely even put up a fight, too. I knew I should have shredded their limbs apart!_

"Oi, are we there yet?" Raijin asked.

"Almost, nii-san," Fujin responded.

I grunted in pain as Raijin purposely hit my sensitive and injured arm against a tree. I growled in annoyance "You annoying prick. Don't do that. It hurts."

"That was the whole point, gaki," Raijin spat. "Now, shut your mouth or else."

"Oh, scary," I mumbled sarcastically. "A full grown man threatening a youth that is still recovering from being crushed by a boulder. Ya happy, you stupid buffoon?"

His finger flicked my thigh, and he electrocuted me.

I winced in pain, cringing as I felt my body go even more numb. "Stupid buffoon, be a good boy." I grinned, and decided to pull a Tobi. "Or else you'll go into the Corner of Shame."

"Shut the fuck up," Raijin hissed.

"Jeez, do you kiss your mother with that mouth? Wash it with a sponge already," I shot back. "And a toothbrush. Have I ever told you how bad your breath stinks? 'Cause it smells like you haven't brushed them in, like, three years. Do you have cavities? If you do, I recommend a doctor. Seriously. They'll rot and then your perfect muscular figure will turn fucking ugly. Be a good boy, or else you go—"

Raijin growled in annoyance. "Shut up!"

"—into the Corner of Shame!" I finished. "Bad boy! Very bad boy!"

He electrocuted me again.

I pouted. "Ow, that hurt. Bad boy, you gave me a boo-boo!"

"Too bad," the brothers grumbled in annoyance.

Raijin electrocuted me—_again_—and this time, my vision turned awfully fuzzy.

I groaned. _God...these stupid buffoons are so annoying. I hate being electrocuted._

"Finally...he's quiet..." Fujin mumbled.

"That's 'cause I'm hurting all over," I shot back. "That reminds me of one time where I was punched in the spine. I couldn't walk for two days. Worst two days of my life. Oh, and then there was this other time, where I accidentally messed with a mother bear. Holy _shit_, that was one hell of a fight. I thought I saw my dead mother!"

"Look, you stupid gaki, I don't care about your stupid quirky stories," Raijin stated. "If we weren't on a mission right now, I'd kill you so hard."

"If I had both eyes, you'd be nothing but broken bones and ashes," I shot back. "Thanks for the ride, by the way. I got some good rest over the past day of non-stop walking."

Raijin electrocuted me so hard this time, I actually blacked out within seconds.

There goes my escape...

_Dammit!_

* * *

><p>I woke up in a cell.<p>

Yay.

It was kind of a shitty cell, too; rusty bars, cracked walls and floors, and yes, there was that musty smell of death.

Awesome. My day just keeps getting better and better.

I tried to sit up, but I was tied to the bed with metal and leather. One was on my neck, keeping my movements restrained. Same with my arms and legs; a layer leather and metal kept me from bending my limbs, let alone move them. I shuffled around a bit. My chest and waist was also strapped tightly down by metal and leather.

Wow, they must be extremely paranoid.

This is Amegakure. Of course they're paranoid. I reminded myself. I sighed, and tried to access my chakra. But I felt an eighty layer seal on my stomach, chest, neck, shoulders and calves. My eye slightly widened.

_Okay, now this is ridiculous..._ I mentally grumbled. _Are they _that_ paranoid?_

"Ah, I see that you have awakened," an old voice mused.

I turned my head, and saw an old man standing there. The room was dark, the only feature to be noticeable enough was his gas mask, pale skin and gray hair.

_Who is he?_ I wondered. I opened up my mouth, but nothing came out. _What? Is this another seal?_

"I had my fuuinjutsu master cut off all of your chakra pathways as well as seal away your vocal cords," the man explained. "Your movement is restrained, you are injured and exhaustion. Not to mention, you are still recovering from that 'accident' from about a month ago."

I stared at him. _Thanks, genius._

"My name is Hanzo," he introduced. "You are Obito Uchiha, correct?"

I would nod, but I didn't exactly like stealing another one's identity. Even though I told Eiji's group that my name was Obito...

"Alright, then, Obito," Hanzo started, "are you wondering why you are here?" He didn't get any physical response, so he continued. "You are here because of those special eyes of yours. The Rinnegan is a threat to my village. Thus, I must take it from you. However, Raijin pointed out that you said you needed both eyes. So I have decided to lock you up here for the remainder of your life."

Wow, karma must _loathe_ me today.

"Anyways, I must get going. I'm busy as of now," Hanzo stated. He nodded his farewell. "Good bye, Obito-kun."

I glared at him as he walked off. _God dammit...fuck Obito's life._

* * *

><p>Minato had a hard time keeping up with his girlfriend. She was racing ahead like there was no tomorrow. It was kind of startling to see her run this fast for someone who couldn't even be who they appear they are. Maybe their bond was just that deep. Along with Kakashi, Rin and himself, Kushina was...is...one of his closest friends.<p>

Minato sighed. _Who is Obito...?_ He frowned. _No...who is _Kyoufu_...?_

* * *

><p>Day five in this rusty prison. It had shitty food, shitty cookers, shitty guards, shitty caretakers and a shitty environment. It was so boring, so I slept most of the time. Quite frankly, I was getting used to the seals and restraints. But it was annoying, because all I could really do was move my head.<p>

_Karma is a serious bitch. _I thought scornfully. _Stupid, stupid, stupid, _stupid_ bitch._

"...invasion? That's not good! You, stay here! Keep an eye on the boy!"

I frowned, and looked outside to the dark, musty and stone hallway. Ame shinobi were racing down the hallway towards the exit of the half empty prison. My eye narrowed in interest.

_It's Konoha, isn't it?_ I mused. I felt a smirk appear on my face. _This should be interesting. Time to get going._

I heated up my body temperature to three hundred degrees, the metal slowly melting away. I ripped the leather off, sitting up and stretching.

_Feels so nice to stretch... _I mused. I flared my chakra, and all the seals on my body broke at once.

"Much better!" I exclaimed.

The shinobi at the entrance of my cell whipped around, his eyes widening in shock. "But, _how_?! There were five hundred and sixty seals on you!"

"It's gonna take a lot more than that to stop me," I hissed. "The only reason I didn't escape was because I couldn't get much of a peaceful rest out there." I flicked my wrist, and the guard was smashed to nothing but crushed bones, blood and clothing between rocks that came out of the wall. I fazed through the rusty bars, and walked down the hall.

I eventually came to an office, and spotted my bag, cloak and a few scrolls of mine scattered on it.

I gathered up all of my stuff, slipping on my bag and cloak before walking outside to the gloomy day. It was raining—as expected—and all the citizens were hiding.

I looked to my left. Nothing. I looked to my right. A slaughterhouse.

Well that's nice.

I stepped out into the rain, starring at the falling forces of Ame. I saw flashes of yellow and long red hair flying about here and there. Which meant Minato and Kushina was here, which also meant Kurama was near.

I smirked. _Who knew that the fuzzy ball of fluff would go as far as to coming in contact with Kushina?_

The last shinobi collapsed, resulting in making a pile of dead or half dead bodies. Damn, my parents are scary.

I activated my fully matured Sharingan. All the Ame shinobi were dead, or half dead. My eye narrowed. _Now that they're done, what are they going to do now?_

Kushina straightened up, sighing and playing with her hair. Minato cleaned up his three-pronged kunai, wiping the blood away.

I sighed. I didn't want anything to do with Konoha just yet. I turned and walked off into the opposite direction of the pile of bodies. If the Jinchuuriki of the Kyuubi was here, then he most likely feared that I was too weak, and that I was going to die.

Wow, such a great friend.

I sighed again. I have such weird people surrounding me.

"Obito! Wait!" Kushina called.

I didn't listen, though. I heard her feet slap against the muddy and blood stained ground as she ran up to me. Her hands grabbed my shoulders, and she spun me around.

Her red hair was crazy and her blue eyes were wide and frantic. She swallowed nervously. "Kyoufu...t-that's your alias, right?"

I slowly nodded, noticing the uncomfortableness it created. "I don't really mind what you call me. Kyoufu, Obito, gaki...it doesn't matter." I stared into her eyes. "So, what is it that you want from me?"

"The Kyuubi said we needed to get you back," Kushina silently explained.

"Figures. That annoying fluff ball is getting paranoid," I mumbled. "I am not interested. Got anything else?"

"H-he also said that 'Kurama is here and is waiting'...whatever that means," the Uzumaki murmured.

My eye narrowed. I deactivated my Sharingan, and all tension left my body. "I see...well, that makes somewhat some more sense." I beamed a rare smile at her. "Alright, I'll come to Konoha with you guys."

Kushina sighed in relief. She pulled me into a hug, gently sobbing into my shoulder.

I was slightly surprised and disturbed. Kushina Uzumaki was _touching_ me. I wasn't too bright on it, and it took a lot of restrain to not push her off.

She wasn't called Red Hot Habanero for no reason.

* * *

><p><strong>4am?<strong>

**...Shit. Im dead.**

**review, plz! Tell me what you think of it.**

**Peace! :3**


	7. Agreements

**darkabyss123: I try, but I'm terrible at writing long chapters. I'll try to do better in the future.**

* * *

><p><em><span>Chapter 7: Agreements<span>_

* * *

><p>The silence was heavy. It was rather annoying, but I ignored it the best I could. What was even more annoying was their stares. They kept looking at my scars and heavy limp.<p>

It looked like Kushina and Minato were both angry, sulky, sad and disgusted.

I couldn't help but feel a little bit childish, so I slightly pouted. "Are we there yet?"

"No. Ame and Konoha are about five days worth of walking," Minato stated.

I sighed. "That's...like, forever." I adjusted my cloak collar, tucking my neck and face in even further.

Kushina smiled in amusement. "Maybe we should run. It'll be faster."

I grinned. "I bet you can't beat me in a race."

"Oh yeah?" Kushina mused.

"Yeah!"

"Readysetgo!" she shouted quickly. The red haired female bolted off.

I glared after her. "She didn't even give me warning." I pouted again, and bolted after her. "Oi! Wait up, Kushina!"

I heard Minato sigh as he chased after us. I snickered in amusement. Maybe going back wasn't going to be as annoying as I thought.

* * *

><p>Minato stared at the soundly sleeping boy. He felt mixed emotions; anger, sadness, happiness, joy and confusion.<p>

Obito was alive. Obito was not Obito. Obito was back. Obito could still smile. Kyoufu was now the new Obito.

The blonde frowned, still staring at Kyoufu.

"Is it troubling you?" Kushina whispered.

Minato glanced at her, and nodded. "A little bit. I mean, he looks like Obito-kun...but he's not..." His voice trailed off, feeling another mixture of emotions.

"Yeah. I agree," she murmured. Her head leaned on his shoulder. "But the way he smiled and showed his amusement earlier kind of changed my opinion on 'Kyoufu'."

He narrowed his eyes in interest. "Oh yeah? How do you see him now?"

"A child." Kushina smiled. "An immature child, like how Obito used to be." Her face suddenly hardened. "A child who press's forward, even after all the hardships he has been through... Just like Obito."

Minato glanced at her. "So in other words, Kyoufu—in a way—reminds you of Obito?"

Kushina nodded. She closed her eyes. "Maybe the Kyuubi can tell me about Kyoufu..." Her voice trailed off as she drifted off in Minato's arms.

* * *

><p>Kushina looked up to the Kyuubi. He stared back at her. "Who is Kyoufu, Kyuubi?"<p>

"**Why ask**?" he questioned.

She frowned. "It's...just, well...he reminded me so much of Obito earlier today."

Kurama smirked. "**When he was younger, he was always a prankster. It was to catch other's attention."**

"How come?" Kushina asked.

"**He was ignored as a kid. It resulted him in running away at the age of three with the help of a rogue shinobi," **the Kyuubi explained.** "Ever since then it was just him and his father-like figure. But that's all I'm saying**."

Kushina blinked in surprise. _How do you and Kyoufu know each other, Kyuubi...?_

* * *

><p>I wanted to take my cloak off so bad, but I didn't want to expose my scars...<p>

"Stupid heat," I grumbled.

"Not used to it?" Minato asked in amusement.

"I've been around it for ten years, then I spent eleven years in a cooler climate," I stated.

He slowly nodded.

There was a silent pause, the hot air hanging heavily.

After a few minutes, my left leg started aching; the muscles screaming at me to stop moving. My eye twitched in annoyance.

_This better be worth it, you stupid Kyuubi. _I silently hissed.

"**_...to...hear...? Oi...to...me?_**"

My eye narrowed in interest. "_Kurama_?"

"**_Good. Looks like I can communicate with you telepathically,_**" he rumbled. "**_Surprised_**?"

"_Not really...anyways, what's up_?" I asked.

"_**I had a discussion with the other bijuu about your plans**_," Kurama stated. "_**They agreed to join in on one condition.**_"

I felt slight disappointment. "_And that would be..._?"

"_**To let their Jinchuuriki live**_," Kyuubi informed. "_**Killer B is loyal to Kumo, though. So if or when you fight him, Gyuuki will withdraw all of his power to make sure B doesn't access it**_."

"_Even if Gyuuki lends Killer B power, I would still be able to kick his ass,_" I pointed out.

"_**Remember? Kumo is trying to find a way to nullify bijuu chakra,**_" Kurama reminded.

"_Oh...right. Che, damn them_," I cursed.

"Obi—I mean Kyoufu," Kushina said.

I glanced at her.

"Something the matter? You seem annoyed," she stated.

I sighed. "Just thinking. That's all."

She nodded.

_Yeah. This better be worth it..._

* * *

><p><strong>Bit of a filler. Sorry.<strong>

**Peace! :3**


	8. Konohagakure no Sato

_Chapter 8: Konohagakure no Sato_

* * *

><p>I was nervous, to be honest. It was annoying. Konoha harbors bad memories and they still bother me. I had almost asked to go back to Amegakure, but a logical voice in my head told me it wouldn't work and that it would be stupid.<p>

I made sure to hide my face behind my cloak collar. I didn't want to deal with Kakashi, Rin, or any of the Uchiha's. Part of the reason was because I didn't know what to do or say. The other part was just because I wasn't in the mood.

_I'm never in the mood for anything._ I realized.

"Kyoufu," Minato said.

I mentally sighed. Usually calling me 'Kyoufu' meant that people hated me and feared my power—to _me_, at least. To some others, it was just an alias; a name.

I looked at him. "What is it, Minato?"

"You seem a bit uneasy. Do you have history with Konoha?" he asked.

"Hn," I mumbled. "I have a history with all of the hidden villages; big and small."

"What kind of history?" Kushina asked.

"All kinds of history. It ranges from good to bad," I stated. I tucked myself deeper into my collar, trying to hide my face. I lowered my voice. "Mostly it's from being perverted...'specially in Kumo..."

Minato and Kushina stared at me, both looking confused and interested.

"It wasn't the case with Sunagakure, though," I quickly added. "I kept turning their sand into glass and it wasn't even on purpose."

"How old are you?" Minato asked.

"Twenty-two," I replied. "My birthday was last month."

"A twenty-two year old perverted man in a thirteen year old's body..." Kushina silently summed up. She grinned in a foxy-like manner. "Mikoto will never believe me when I tell her this."

I sighed, rolling my eye._ Women..._

* * *

><p>About thirty minutes later of small talk, the Konoha gate came into view. I felt a jolt of nervousness—again. I was returning to my origin; a place that I have been avoiding for almost twenty-one years.<p>

I felt like I was five again; slightly hiding behind my cloak collar and Kushina.

When I was five, I was always hid behind Obito when arriving to a new place. Still kind of do... But that's not the point.

"Ah, Kushina, Minato," the gate guard greeted. He smiled. "I see you are back. How did the mission go?"

"It was successful," Minato replied. He gave the guard a paper. "Now we just need to report in to Sandaime-sama."

Kushina copied him, giving the guy a paper. The guard handed them back after looking at the slips, and we went on our way. But I already felt stares as we walked down the streets of the village.

I sighed in annoyance. "I hate being stared at..."

"Well you are sort of a mystery," Minato pointed out. "Hate being stared at?"

"In a way, yes," I replied. "A few other things I really hate is when people don't know the difference between human and demon, being touched, disturbing my sleep and when people underestimate me."

"Oh, is that why you pushed my hand away so quickly when we first ran into each other?" Minato asked.

I simply nodded.

I looked around, observing the people. The village was somewhat bubbly; children playing, parents gossiping, merchants selling and others simply enjoying themselves. As we trended deeper and deeper, I saw more and more Konoha shinobi. They were either traveling on the rooftops to report, or leaving for a mission of some sort. I also noticed teams of three Genin going back and forth, running around for their missions with their Jounin sensei.

The original Obito has told me about this. They always paired fresh Genin up in pairs of three in order to create teamwork. I can call my teamwork OK, but I always complained that I would never need it. Obito insisted anyways. It actually kind of helped with my social skills...

"Kyoufu, we're here," Minato said.

I nodded again. I looked up, seeing a tall red tower with the kanji for fire on it. _The Hokage Tower._

"Come on, we can't keep the old man waiting, now can we?" Kushina mused.

I followed the two inside, feeling nervousness creep up on me again. I vaguely remembered the old Sandaime outside of the battle field, and I still thought of him as a big role in my life.

Next thing I knew, we were standing in front of a door. Minato knocked, and a second later there was a muffled "come in". The blonde opened up the door.

I timidly followed Kushina inside, scanning the office. There were piles of papers, stacks of books, scrolls and a few seats by the bookcases. By the window, there was an office desk with an old man in the traditional Hokage robes sitting there.

_Hiruzen Sarutobi._ I thought. I blinked. _He looks younger._

"Ah, I see that you have returned," he mused. A smile spread across his face as he glanced at me. "You are Kyoufu, correct?"

I nodded. "I am."

"Welcome to Konoha, Kyoufu-kun," Hiruzen stated. "So, tell me, how did you end up in Obito Uchiha's body?"

I sighed. "Well...I was fighting...and then my friend turned against me. He stabbed my vital points and I'm pretty sure I died."

They all seemed interested and sympathetic at the same time, but I just ignored it again continued.

"Next thing I knew, I was under boulders," I continued. "But my friend said that he was working on a time-space jutsu that transports one's mind, soul and chakra into a different body, regardless of time, by stabbing the target's vital points."

"Time-travel?" Minato guessed.

I sighed. "Beats me. My head just hurts thinking about it. First I was in my body, then next thing I knew, I'm underneath a million freaking boulders being crushed—while also dying—in a completely different body." I glanced to the Kage. "Anymore questions?"

He nodded. "The Kyuubi stated that you have practically infinite chakra reserves. I was wondering how you got it."

"I was born with giant chakra reserves," I explained. "I've been training since I was three, creating my own jutsu as to where I can absorb foreign chakra. It took me almost sixteen years to create and perfect but I got it down."

"**_Don't take all of the credit. I helped you, too, stupid gaki_**," Kurama grumbled.

"_Please, as if. All you did was tell me that I needed the Yin Release_," I shot back.

"**_Hn, no respect_**." And he cut the connection off.

"Who trained you?" the Sarutobi asked.

"A rogue ninja. But you wouldn't know him," I replied. "His name is Tobi."

Hiruzen slowly nodded, his eyes showing slight suspicion. "I see... Kushina-chan, can I ask you to keep an eye on Kyoufu-kun? And make sure that he's settles down."

She nodded. "Sure thing, jiji."

He smiled. "You two can go, I wish to speak with Minato."

We both nodded, and left. However, I touched the doorframe and left a 'present' for them.

_I'll come back for that later._ I thought. _For now, I think I should just relax..._

* * *

><p>Minato and Hiruzen watched as Kyoufu and Kushina left. Both were highly interested in Tobi's time-space technique; how it works, how it was created, why is was made and what it was based off of.<p>

Hiruzen was the first to break the silence. "So, what's your opinion on him, Minato-kun?"

"I'm not sure, really," the blonde murmured. "He's mysterious for sure. Kushina thought of him as a child who lived a hard life."

"A child?" the Sandaime echoed. "How old is he?"

"Twenty-two."

"Interesting," he mused. "...I have a new mission for you, Minato-kun."

The blonde nodded, straightening up.

"Bring out his childish side, and find out a bit more about his past," Hiruzen said. "Take your time, don't rush him and make sure he trusts you."

Minato nodded. "Yes, Hokage-sama!"

* * *

><p><em>Three days later...<em>

* * *

><p>Although it is nice to have some peaceful sleep, it was not nice to have such early risers. It was annoying. I always woke up at noon, regardless of bedtime. I could fall asleep at one in the afternoon one day and still wake up at the exact same time the next.<p>

My thoughts were suddenly interrupted by a knock on the door. "Kyoufu, time to wake up. Breakfast is on the table." It was Kushina.

I grumbled annoyed curses under my breath. "Okay...I'll be out in a few minutes."

"Alright," she responded. "But hurry up, Jiraiya of the Sannin is here and I expect you out and ready in five."

"Whatever..." I mumbled.

I yawned, stretching out in my bed. I groaned, my joints popping and aching as result. I slowly sat up, rubbing my dry eye in an attempt to wake myself up.

It didn't work as always. Never does and never will.

I sighed, getting out of bed and slipping on my cloak that hung on the bed frame. I don't know why I wear this inside and outside at all times, but without it I feel naked.

I walked out to the hall, and made my way downstairs. I poked my head into the dining room; Kushina was dishing up some ramen, Minato was sitting at the table and then there was Jiraiya sitting across from the blonde. The old sage was rambling on about something regarding his perverted books.

He may look younger but he sure as hell didn't change very much.

"You got up fairly quick this morning," Minato commented as he glanced at me.

I dragged myself up to the table, sitting across from Jiraiya. I rested my forehead on the wood, my head aching from forcing myself to wake up so fast. "Whatever..."

Jiraiya chuckled in amusement. "So you must be Kyoufu, correct?"

"Mm-hmm," I mumbled. I looked at him, lying on my chin. "You're Jiraiya, right?"

He grinned pridefully, puffing out his chest. "Indeed I am, Kyoufu! I—"

I waved my hand dismissively. "I know, I know; the almighty toad Sage of the toad alliance and super pervert of Konoha...or whatever."

The Sannin's brow raised.

Minato snickered in amusement. "Sorry, sensei. He'd often moody in the morning."

"I'm always moody," I stated. Another yawn escaped my throat. I rolled my head to lean on my chin, looking at Minato. "So, when he leaves I can go back to bed, right?"

"No," Kushina and Minato said in unison.

"Why not?" I whined.

"Because you are going to officially meet Team 7," Minato replied. "We are going to work on your teamwork with them, and you are going to get used to them. No excuses."

I groaned like a zombie. "Fine..."

Jiraiya grinned again. "I like this gaki."

"Hn," I muttered.

"Let's not be so down, grumpy," Kushina scolded. She put bowls out on the table; steam rising from the ramen inside of the bowl.

"I'm not down," I objected. I sat up.

She ignored me. "Besides, you barely left your room."

I pouted, plucking apart the chop sticks with a light snap. "It's not my fault I enjoy my sleep."

She still ignored me. "It's best if you make some new friends, too."

"No thanks."

"Plus, if you're gonna stay in my house, you're gonna follow my rules."

"Stop ignoring me."

"Not to mention, you need to exorcize your leg and arm."

I scowled. "Can you just—"

"No excuses. I'm serious, Kyoufu."

"It's not—"

"Eat," Kushina ordered.

I sighed. "Whatever. I give up."

Minato and Jiraiya giggled in amusement.

I inwardly grumbled. _Stupid women and their superiority..._

* * *

><p><strong>Think about it; who cleans, who cooks, who reproduces, who helps give life, who helps that life thrive and who gives emotional support when needed? Women. Without us ladies, men would rot away in a hole.<strong>

**This chapter was exceptionaly long for me.**

**Peace! :3**


	9. Team 7

**ProtossFish: Aw thanks xD and yes, Kushina and Naruto will be developing some kind of whacky mother-son relationship over the next few days. Thanks for the review :3**

* * *

><p><span><em>Chapter 9: Team 7<em>

* * *

><p>Kakashi sighed in annoyance, crossing his arms. He wasn't in the mood today. Tora—<em>somehow<em>—got into his household, and three kunai, two shuriken's and one sai disappeared. He didn't really care for the sai; but the kunai and shuriken's were another story.

"Kakashi-kun, what's the matter?" Rin asked. "You seem more sulky than usual."

He didn't reply at first; his brain was still clouded with annoyance. He glanced at her. "Did you say something?"

The Nohara sighed. "Minato sensei and our new team mate will be arriving pretty soon. Pay attention when they come."

Kakashi snorted. "Whatever. He's probably not all that great anyways."

"Kakashi-kun, don't be so rude," a kind voice scolded.

The Chuunin and Jounin turned their heads, and saw Minato and their 'new' team mate behind them. He had raven hair, and a black cloak with a heightened collar. He looked like he was hiding behind the collar, though. But with what exposed his face, it showed annoyance.

"You're _late_," Kakashi muttered.

"We got lost on the path of life," the newcomer explained sarcastically. "It was a very complex path for sure."

The Hatake glared. "I presume that you're the new guy?"

"He is," Minato stated. "Does he look familiar?"

Kakashi scanned him. The 'new guy' had shaggy raven hair, tan skin, one coal black eye and a scarred left face. He narrowed his onyx eye. _Now that I think about it...despite the tan skin, he looks like..._

Kakashi's eye widened. "Obito...?"

* * *

><p>This was officially the strangest day of my life. First I get kicked out of bed, then locked out of my bedroom, and now my skin suddenly turned into a tanner tone.<p>

I stared in the mirror, studying my skin. I was changing into some decent clothing when suddenly Minato pointed out that my skin had turned a few shades darker; the shade of his tanned skin.

_What the hell..._ I thought.

"**_I guess that is the result of having a different soul in another body. They turn into, well, to put it bluntly, _you**," Kurama stated telepathically. "**_In_ _a matter of weeks—maybe even days—you will look like your old self again_**."

"_What about Obito_?" I asked out of worry.

"**_I__ don't know. I didn't make that damn thing, so I don't know anything_**," the Kyuubi retorted.

"_Whatever_," I mumbled.

I felt Kushina's presence approaching the door, and she knocked. "Kyoufu, Minato is ready to go."

I opened up the door, nodding. "Alright. See ya later, Kushina."

She smiled as I brushed past her, running down the stairs and into the living room. I didn't get that woman. I could be moody, snappy, or even angry, and she would still be able to smile at me and state positive things.

I glanced at Minato. "Are we ready to go, Minato?"

He nodded, smiling. "You look goofy with tan skin."

I glared. "Funny."

The blonde turned around and opened up the door. "Bye, Kushina!"

"Bye!" she called back.

I followed Konoha's Yellow Flash outside, walking down the stairs and tucking my face deeper into the cloak collar. I heard the gentle click of the door closing, and Minato joined my side.

"Speaking of tanned skin, what happened?" Minato asked out of curiosity.

"I don't know," I stoically lied. "This is just a hypothesis, but it seems like this is the result of a soul being in a foreign body for more than a month. Soon I'll look like my old self."

"So you had tanned skin?" Minato questioned. "Is it natural like mine or did you just get a sun tan? And what about Obito?"

I sighed. "As I said, it's a hypothesis, not a conclusion. As of now, I have no idea where Obito currently is at; and yes, my tanned skin is natural."

"Oh," he murmured. There was a second of silence, but it was quickly broken by the blonde. "So which timeline did you come from? The future, or the past?"

I sighed again. "You ask a lot of questions..." I tucked myself deeper into my collar, entering the buzzing streets of the village. "I come from the future. It's after you and your legacy."

"Can I have spoilers?" Minato asked. "Like, will me and Kushina have a child? Will Kakashi _ever_ find a lover and will I become Hokage?"

"Yes, no, yes," I grumbled. "Stop with the questions—it's ticking me off."

Minato grinned in mischief. "Score."

I rolled my eye. _Men..._

* * *

><p>After a few more minutes of silence, we reached a vaguely familiar training ground; Training Ground 7, I believe. The original Obito has told me a lot about this place. This was where Team 7 always met—future and past. Inside of the grounds, I saw two people that appeared to be around the age of thirteen or fourteen. One was a female with brown hair and the other was a male with silver hair.<p>

_Kakashi and Rin._ I thought. My eye narrowed. _This is going to annoy me just as much as it is going to annoy that silver haired prick._

In the future, me and Kakashi didn't have the greatest history. Especially when he learned that I was Minato's son. He had been so shocked, that he thought that Obito—or the 'masked man', as they called him—used some kind of genjutsu to make me believe that Konoha was my enemy. Ever since then I felt like he was babying me in his own Hatake way. It was annoying. _Very_ annoying.

"...and new team mate will be here very soon. Pay attention when they get here," Rin scolded.

Kakashi snorted. "Whatever, I bet he isn't that great anyways."

_Ouch._ I thought scornfully.

Minato and I stepped into the training grounds, walking up to the two.

"Kakashi-kun, don't be so rude," the blonde scolded.

Kakashi and Rin turned their heads, looking at us. Rin's eyes widened in shock; Kakashi stared, staying stoic.

"You're _late_," he snapped.

"We got lost on the path of life," I retorted sarcastically. "It was a very complex path for sure."

Kakashi glared. "I presume that you're the new guy?"

"He is," Minato informed. "Does he look familiar?"

The Hatake stared at me for a few seconds. His eye narrowed, but widened a second later. "Obito...?"

I'm not changing my mind when I say that this was, indeed, the weirdest day of my life.

* * *

><p><strong>Short and uneventful-ish, but meh. Whatever. Someone threw away my teriyaki and I am super pissed. *flips off the trashcan* FUK YEW<strong>

**From this point on, it will be kind of calm. By chapter 11, 12, 13 or maybe even 15 will start picking up...kind of. I might end this with 20 or less chapters.**

**Peace! :3**


	10. Height of Greenery

_Chapter 10: Height of Greenery_

* * *

><p>"Yes and no," I stated. "Physically I am Obito. In the soul and mind, I am not Obito."<p>

"W-what are you talking about?" Rin questioned.

"He may look like Obito-kun, but in reality, his soul is a completely different person," Minato explained. "Rin-chan, Kakashi-kun, this is Kyoufu; that is his alias, though."

"What's his real name, then?" Kakashi asked. His eye narrowed.

"Only two people are allowed to use it and you aren't on that list," I shot back. "Maybe if you're nicer than I'd tell you."

He glared at me, and I returned the glare.

Minato rolled his eyes. "Well, let's properly introduce ourselves. Rin-chan, why don't you go first? It'll be like on the first day we met; tell us your name, your likes, your dislikes, hobbies, dreams and or goals."

She nodded, and smiled. "My name is Rin Nohara. I like to learn and I hate sexist's. My hobby is reading and flower pressing. My dream is to become a strong and legendary kunoichi like Tsunade Senju."

"Alright, my turn," Minato said. "My name is Minato Namikaze. I like to learn new jutsu's, I like Kushina and I like ramen. I hate people who underestimate me. My hobby is fuuinjutsu. And my dream is to become the Yondaime Hokage."

_You won't be waiting for much longer..._ I silently commented.

"Okay, your turn, Kyoufu," the blonde stated.

"My 'name' is Kyoufu. I like my peace and quiet as well as ramen. I dislike it when people get into my personal space and interrupt my sleep. My hobby is sleeping. And my dreams..." My voice trailed off. I gave a thoughtful look. "Hn, don't really have any."

"Kakashi, you next," Minato said.

"My name is Kakashi Hatake. I like training and I hate many things. My hobby is none of your business and my dream is to become a strong shinobi," Kakashi introduced.

_Well that's better than nothing._ I thought.

Minato grinned. "Great! Now, let's spar and figure out our abilities."

I glanced at him. "What about—"

"Don't kill each other or try to injure one another too badly," Minato interrupted.

I glared. "I know, but what about—"

"Don't use any assassin jutsu's," the blonde added.

I growled. "Can you—"

"And you, Kyoufu, I know you have giant chakra reserves; so I want you to go against me last," Minato interrupted again.

My eye twitched. "So annoying."

He grinned in amusement. "Alright! Kakashi versus me!"

_I'm not even going to bother._ I silently grumbled.

"Kyoufu, watch carefully," the blonde ordered.

My eye twitched again. _Whatever._

* * *

><p>Kushina grinned in amusement, staring at the heavily breathing Rin, stoic—but sweating and panting—Kakashi, panting Minato and me; the only shinobi in Team 7 who didn't break a sweat or lose my breath.<p>

After the hour-long spar, we rested for about a half an hour. After that, Minato proposed we raced because we all looking so bored. I came in first, Minato came in second, Kakashi came in third and Rin managed to keep up with Kakashi.

"You guys looks like a herd of angry bulls chased after you, 'ttebayo." The Uzumaki grinned. "Except for you, Kyoufu. You look like you just walked."

"He...he...ran," Minato panted, "...w-without break...ing a...s-sweat..."

"I had pretty high stamina," I stated. "Before I ended up in this situation I was able to run at full speed for an entire day without breaking a sweat."

They all stared at me like I grew a second head.

I slightly scowled. "What?"

"Is it just me...or did you really just have a growth spurt in a second?" Kakashi questioned.

I blinked in confusion, and realized that I was as tall as Kushina. I sighed. _It's only been a few hours...the transformation is happening much faster than I thought._

Minato sighed. "You two go home and rest, alright?"

Rin and Kakashi nodded, saying their good byes and leaving the training grounds.

Kushina scanned me. "Well this is news. What's going on with ya, 'ttebane?"

"This seems to be the result of Kyoufu being inside of a different body," Minato explained. "So, what's next? The hair? The face?"

"Most likely my facial features will come first," I mumbled. "Then my hair will be the second to final stage. My physical prowess will return after that. Then I'll be me again."

"What about Obito?" Kushina asked. "What's going to happen to him?"

I frowned, feeling slight worry prickle inside of me. "I...I'm not sure..." _He better have a trick up his sleeve..._

* * *

><p>Later that night, after I cleaned up and ate, I went to straight to sleep. The moment my head hit the pillow, my brain shut down. I thought I would just sleep at first, but that changed when my eye...<em>eyes<em>...opened up to face a forest full of redwood trees.

I frowned. Last I checked, I had _one_ eye.

I glanced around. This place was familiar. My frown deepened. My eyes widened when I recognized the place. This was near the cave where original Obito was smashed. "What is going on...? Is this his mind...?" I walked up to one of the tree's, reaching out a hand to touch it.

"Don't," a stern and familiar voice snapped.

I whipped around, and saw someone completely unexpected. My eyes widened. "...Obito..."

* * *

><p><strong>Short but eventful.<strong>

**Peace! :3**


	11. Creation of All Things

**notsae: thank you for the review**

**Fox of the Seven Valleys: well here ya go! Thanks for the review!**

* * *

><p><em><span>Chapter 11: Creation of All Things<span>_

* * *

><p><em>A few hours earlier...<em>

* * *

><p>Minato Namikaze was worried, annoyed and unsure of what to do next. Slowly, Obito's body was turning into Kyoufu's body, and it's barely been a week. It worried the blonde like none other.<p>

_My student is slowly turning into this stranger from the inside out._ Minato pondered. It was almost laughable—in a sickly way. _Is _Obito_ even alive? Or is it just..._Kyoufu_, now...?_

"Minato," Kushina softly said. She joined him, sitting next to the blonde on the couch. "Are you worried about Obito?"

"Somewhat," Minato murmured. "Soon it's going to just be..._Kyoufu_."

Kushina sighed. "I know...but I do have a suggestion."

The blonde stared at her. "Okay... Go ahead and explain."

"Obito...the _real_ Obito almost died...no normal human could have survived being smashed by a bunch of boulders like that," Kushina murmured. "I believe that he's slowly being replaced. But what about his _soul_? He could be deep within Kyoufu; in some kind of coma inside of his conscious. If we look, then we could pull Obito out of that slumber."

Minato blinked. "So we should have Inoichi search his head for the real Obito."

Kushina nodded. "If that happens, then the Obito we know and love could possibly return...but..." Her voice trailed off, her face slightly saddening.

The Namikaze frowned. "But what?"

"I feel like I would be casting aside someone important to us," she continued. "Over the few days I have spent with Kyoufu, I tried to pry into his past. He didn't open up any, so instead I brought out his 'childish side'. And do you know who he reminds me of?" Her face brightened up when a smile graced her features.

Minato was now confused. "Who?"

"Us," she said. "He's loud and reckless like me. But he also has that calm and collected demeanor. He has kindness, generosity and a strong will. Not to mention, he has that look in his eye."

"What 'look'?" Minato questioned.

"The look of passion to protect whatever is dear to him," Kushina replied. Her hand traced over his. "But...he said that he wasn't a hero. He said that he has done many things a missing-nin would do, and that he had many plans that involve plenty of bloodshed."

The blonde felt concerned now. When he ran into him a few weeks ago...was that what he meant by 'plans'...?

"Anyways, I'm going to go take a shower. Love you." The kunoichi kissed his cheek, and quickly got up; leaving him to ponder.

A few seconds later, said blonde blinked, realizing that she was gone. "Huh?"

* * *

><p>I started at the scarred male in front of me, feeling surprised. "How are you here? I thought you just disappeared from existence."<p>

"You probably didn't realize it, but I traveled with you, too," Obito stated. "Although it took almost two months, I managed to wake up and recover all of my power."

I grinned in amusement. "You're late as usual."

He scowled. "Whatever."

"So what now?" I questioned. "I'm practically you at this point."

Obito sighed. "Over the past two weeks of recovering—and mind you, this was when I _wasn't_ asleep—I thought up of a plan to claim a physical form."

I slowly nodded. "Okay...go on..."

"Use the Yin-Yang Release," he stated. "You have Creation of All Things, so you should use it to your advantage. Make a new body, transfer either one of our chakra and soul into it, and then I, being the genius I am, will create a jutsu that can transfer souls over to that body."

I blinked. "Hn, haven't thought of that..."

Obito snickered. "Of course. Besides, you do better on the frontline. You're all 'don't-think-attack' and I'm 'think-and-attack'."

I glared. "Funny."

The Uchiha grinned, his smile reaching to the corners of his mismatched eyes.

I sighed. "It'll take some time though. I lost a lot of power transferring to such a puny boy." I ignored his glare. "Although it is true my other prowess's—minus my physical—are back to normal, don't forget that even I tend to have slight difficulty with Creation of All Things. And to make a functioning body and life..." I sighed. "That'll take a while."

"I know," Obito said with an annoyed sigh. "Unless you propose it to the Sandaime."

I frowned, staring at him. "You want me to make a body for you and then propose it to the Sandaime—oh wait...I see what you're saying... But wouldn't that be a little bit...well, risky? Creation of All Things is our triumph card."

"_One_ of our triumph cards." Obito rolled his eyes. "We have many more, dobe."

"Whatever," I mumbled. "Anyways, what is this place? Your mind?"

"This place is where all of our memories are stored. There is your conscious, and then there is this place, your _sub_conscious."

I blinked in surprise, looking up at the redwood trees. "Lemme guess, these are both of our memories?"

Obito nodded, crossing his arms across his chest. He looked up, as well, following my line of vision. "The leaves are our thoughts. The grass is our longevity. The tree trunks are our memories. The branches are our growth, and the sky is where our 'evil thoughts' reside."

I smiled. "Interesting. Does everyone's subconscious look like this?"

"I don't know. But the reason why I said not to touch the tree's is because I did it once," Obito said. "Guess what happened."

"You received a memory?" I guessed.

"I touched a tree trunk that contained one of your memories," he explained. "Yes, I did receive the memory, but after that I started acting, somewhat, like you. It was weird. I felt like I was a stranger."

I stared at the greenery tops of the trees. "So if I touched a tree that contained one of your memories, then I would receive it and start acting like you."

Obito nodded. "Correct."

I frowned. "...So...how do we which is mine and which is yours, exactly...?"

"Um...I don't know. How do we know?"

"For a genius like you, you sure act...well, how should I put this..._stupid_."

"You're one to talk, dobe."

"Hn."

"Whatever."

I grinned. "Victory!"

"Hn."

* * *

><p>Hiruzen narrowed his tired eyes. It was early in the morning; the birds were signing and the sun was brightly burning.<p>

Minato stood at the front of his desk. The blonde had just reported what he had learned about Kyoufu, and suggested Kushina's idea as well as express her opinion on it.

The Sandaime sighed. "It is a good idea. But from your report about that spar from yesterday, Kyoufu-kun seems significantly powerful. About as strong as I am. If we loss his trust by invading his space Konoha could be in another war."

Minato slightly scowled at the word 'war'. "It was just a suggestion, sir."

Hiruzen smiled, and nodded. "I know, Minato-kun. Wake him up and bring him here, see if he is open to the idea."

The blonde nodded. "Yes, sir!"

* * *

><p>I heard a knock on the door to my room when I woke up. It was Kushina. "Kyoufu, the Sandaime summons you, me, and Minato."<p>

I sighed. "Okay..."

"I want you out ASAP. He wants us to get there in five, and I'm not going to be late because of your lazy ass," she scolded.

I sighed again. "Okay..."

I heard her walk away, and I sighed...again. I rose out of bed, grabbing the cloak that now reached to my ankles. I slipped it on, and slowly left the warmth of my blanket. Once I got dressed I walked down stairs to see Kushina and Minato patiently waiting at the door.

Kushina grinned. "Okay, let's go, 'ttebane!"

I nodded, and followed the couple outside. An ANBU, with a mask that resembled a frog, was waiting there.

"Are we ready to go?" the ANBU asked.

Minato nodded. "Yup. Lead the way, ANBU-san."

He didn't say anything else; he just disappeared in a shunshin with Minato, Kushina and me following him.

* * *

><p>I watched as Kushina knocked on the door, a muffled "come in" being heard as response. We entered, and my eye instantly narrowed.<p>

Inoichi Yamanaka stood by his desk, a serious expression adorning his features. He nodded his greeting, which was returned by Minato.

Hiruzen smiled. "Now you are probably wondering why you are here."

"No, not really," I stated. "But I have a clue. You want to find the real Obito, correct?"

The Sandaime looked slightly surprised and suspicious. "You've got quite the observation, Kyoufu-kun."

"Well the Yamanaka kind of gave it away," I mumbled. "Although I don't really mind having someone search for Obito inside of my head, it isn't necessary. His spirit recently woke up."

"When?" Inoichi asked.

"Just last night, I believe," I replied. "I spoke with him inside of his subconscious. He wants his body back but I don't have one of my own. So I need to create one."

"Making a body isn't simple. How do you propose we accomplish this?" Minato asked.

"You know the Creation of All Things, correct?" I questioned.

Everyone in the room nodded.

"I just happen to know it," I said. "I lost tremendous control over it when I transferred into Obito's body, though. It'll take time to remaster it but it's better than nothing."

"How long?" Sarutobi asked.

"With a normal shinobi, it'd take at least six months," I explained. "But with my training methods it should take a month at most."

The Sandaime nodded. "Very well then... However, I'd like to know if you are lying are not. About Obito, that is. Inoichi, if you will?"

The Yamanaka nodded, and walked up to me. "This won't hurt or anything. But it might feel weird to have another person inside of your head."

I didn't reply.

Inoichi took that as a silent 'okay'. The blonde motioned Minato on over. The blonde complied, and joined the triangle. He put his hand on our foreheads, and the world turned dark as we entered my mind.

* * *

><p><strong>I meant to post this last night, but I couldn't 'cause my interwebz died on me D:<strong>

**Now, if you don't know Creation of All Things, its what made the bijuu; Rikudo Sennin had such mastery over it he could actually create life out of nothing. If you want to find out more, then look it up on the wiki.**

**Peace! :3**


	12. Value

_Chapter 12: Value_

* * *

><p>My eyes snapped open to meet the sight of a redwood forest. I glanced around. Inoichi and Minato were on the floor next to me, and the original Obito was looming over them.<p>

"So what are we going to do about this?" I asked.

"You hide, I henge and we talk," Obito said.

I pouted. "That's not fun."

"It's not _meant_ to be fun."

"I like fun."

"You're _twenty-two_ for gods sake."

"So?"

"Act like it."

"You're thirty-six and have a childish side, and yet, you're telling me to act like my age?"

"That's different."

"No it's not."

Obito growled in annoyance. "_Huge_ difference."

I shook my head. "Nu-uh!"

He nodded. "Uh-huh!"

I glared. "This is prime example."

"You're just imagining things."

"I'm not messed up in the head, unlike _you_."

"Ouch."

"Need a bandaid?"

"Hn."

I grinned, feeling victorious. However, that feeling faded when Minato and Inoichi opened up their eyes.

Obito and I stiffened.

"...Who're you?" Minato asked hesitantly.

Obito glanced at me, aggravation all over his face. His brow twitched. "I blame you."

"I blame _you_," I shot back. "Besides, if you hadn't suggested the idea we wouldn't have to be so open, _Obito_. Now everything's gonna be _ruined_! If anything, it's _your_ fault."

"Again...ouch."

Minato shot up, glancing at us. "Obito? Where?"

I pointed to the raven haired Uchiha that was to his right. "You're in our subconscious right now, so don't touch anything."

My father looked at the older man I was pointing at, and his blue eyes widened. "What's going on? You can't be the real Obito, right?"

"No, I'm just a genjutsu," Obito grumbled sarcastically. "Who else do you take me for? Some random moron with the same scars?"

Inoichi glanced at me. His pale blue eyes narrowed. "And who might you be, young man?"

"Me? Oh, I'm Kyoufu. You know, the one with the Yin-Yang Release," I stated. "Now, don't freak out, but both of us are from the future. The Obito you are looking at is thirty-six years old. He's also known as Tobi; the guy who took me in, raised me and taught me the ways of the shinobi. He's also the 'friend' that sent me here."

Both of them looked speechless and bewildered. It was laughable, but I kept it to myself.

Obito grinned. "I'm sorry if it is unclear to you two. Kyoufu and I aren't exactly organized."

Minato slowly nodded. His eyes were still wide with shock. "S-so...explain this to me...how come you never approached Kyoufu earlier?"

"I was resting," the Uchiha stated. "That jutsu took up a lot of chakra. So even if I did want wake up earlier, I wouldn't have because my soul, mind, chakra and body needed rest. But thanks to Kyoufu, my body can manage somewhat."

I stared at him. "That's offensive."

He ignored me. "Anyways, now that that's behind us, is there anything else you need?" Obito questioned.

"Why does Kyoufu look so much like Minato and Kushina?" Inoichi demanded. "He has Kushina's eyes, face and attitude, but he has Minato's looks and prowess."

"Beats me. I found the gaki wandering around when he was only three. So I don't know who his biological parents are or were," Obito stated smoothly. "Even if I looked, it's too late."

"Oh." Was all the Yamanaka could say. He turned back to me. "I'm curious. What can you create with Creation of All Things?"

"Last I checked my limit was a single leaf," I grumbled. "But that was at _least_ two months ago. By now I'd say that my limit is creating a katana of some sort."

Inoichi nodded.

Minato stood up, looking around. "So is this what one's subconscious would look like?"

"No. People's conscious are usually blank," Inoichi stated. He stood up. "The only people I can think of who can create a world of this caliber are the...Jinchuuriki..." His voice trailed off, and he frowned. He glanced at me and Obito. "Which one of you are or was a Jinchuuriki?"

"After Kushina, Kyoufu is the next Jinchuuriki of the Kyuubi no Yoko," Obito informed. "You can ask the bijuu himself. Why do you think he knew about Kyoufu?"

"Anyways," I sharply interrupted, "now you know. Happy?"

"Somewhat," Minato murmured. He glanced at me. "But I have a question...can you tell us your name? Your _real_ name?"

My eyes narrowed. I looked at Obito, and he got the silent message. He pressed a pressure point on Inoichi's neck, and he collapsed. The two blondes slowly started disappearing.

"You won't remember..." I murmured, "...but...my name is Naruto Uzumaki."

Minato weakly smiled, and he disappeared, leaving our mind with valuable information.

* * *

><p><strong>Short, but eventful.<strong>

**50+ followers and favorites?! *squeals* thank you guys SO SO SO much!**

**Peace! :3**


	13. Of Fur and Warmth

_Chapter 13: Of Fur and Warmth_

* * *

><p>My eye opened up; Minato and Inoichi were slightly panting, and their eyes were frantic. I blinked, trying to contain a laugh that turned into a small smirk of amusement. Of course, it was hidden behind my collar of the cloak. Only Hiruzen seemed to notice the amusement I showed.<p>

"So? Is Obito alive?" Kushina asked.

Minato nodded. "He is." A frown furrowed his face. "But..."

The red head kunoichi looked alarmed. "But _what_?"

"You remember Kyoufu's master, Tobi, right?" Inoichi asked.

Kushina nodded. "Somewhat."

"Turns out Tobi is Obito," Minato stated. "Obito is Kyoufu's master."

Her eyes slightly widened. "What...?"

"To simply put it, it's a time traveling jutsu," I explained. "The user makes a contract with the Shinigami to transfer one's mind, soul and chakra into a half dead body. Obito put me in his younger half dead self to accomplish this. But it seems that the user _and_ victim both get caught up in it. So using Creation of All Things, I'm gonna create another body while Obito makes another soul transferring jutsu. It make take some time but it is better than sitting around and waiting for something interesting to happen." I paused for a moment, waiting for a reaction that never came. "I should be able to remaster Creation of All Things within a month. The other jutsu, if rushed, can be created in three months at most with my help."

Hiruzen smirked. "Very impressive. I take it that this new Obito is a genius of some sort?"

"You can say that," I grumbled. "Anyways, I'm hungry after all that explaining. Can we get some ramen?"

* * *

><p>With a wordless and signless hand seal, the clearing of the training ground was covered in four hundred duplicates of me. They all glanced at me, waiting for instructions.<p>

"Pair up in teams of fifteen," I ordered. "Make one million leaves using Creation of All Things. Once you all have done that, start making bigger objects. I don't care what it is, but it has to be appropriate. I don't want any of you stupid bastards causing trouble."

"You just insulted yourself," one of them pointed out.

"Just get to work," I hissed.

The clones got into various groups, each of them holding out their hands as leaves appeared out of thin air.

Minato, who was watching the entire thing, stared in surprise. "So you know Kage Bushin?"

I nodded. "Obito taught it to me." I paused for a moment. "Don't ask, it's a long and unnecessary story."

Minato grinned in amusement. He glanced at the groups of clones.

I followed his line of vision, and noticed that some groups were already making different objects that varied from kunai's, sticks and shoes. Some even created a small life—like a baby bird, a tiny snake or a small rat.

"Impressive," he admired.

"I put the clones in groups for a reason," I stated. "They may be clones, but due to them technically being me, they have my memories. So they know that they are short lived and could dispel any moment. I often take advantage of that. But they, too, take advantage. They'd take any chance they get to be bastards."

"Oi, boss," one of the closer ones said. It glared. "We are not bastards. If anything, we are you."

"Yeah, yeah, whatever," I mumbled. "Are you guys getting tired any?"

"Somewhat," another answered. "Are we really going to do this all day?"

I scowled. "Don't complain. Just do as your told."

"Hn," it grunted in disdain. It went back to work, taking its time to create a larger and older snake.

It was like that for three hours. After that, I dispelled them. The clearing was covered in leaves, feathers, tufts of fur and snakes with bulges in their abdomen's or necks. I slightly cringed in annoyance. "This place is going to be infested by snakes."

Minato chuckled nervously. "Why did you choose snakes?"

"I didn't, they did," I shot back. My brow twitched in annoyance. "Oh, those stupid, stupid, bastards..." _Well played, clones... Well played..._

* * *

><p><em>One month later...<em>

* * *

><p>I opened up my eyes, once again, facing the redwood forest of our subconscious. I glanced around, and saw a million piles of scrolls next to a redwood tree. I walked towards it, and brushed past the piles that were roughly ten feet tall each. My brow raised in surprise. <em>Where the hell did Obito get all of these scrolls?<em> I reached out to pull one out, but was interrupted when a scroll hit my head.

I glanced over my shoulder, and saw Obito cooped up between two roots on the ground. He was covered in scrolls; all either opened, closed or sloppily thrown away. His eyes were going up and down, speedily going through the current one he was holding. I turned around, and stared at him. "Where the hell did you get all of these?"

"Remember that one scroll I always held around with me?" Obito asked absentmindedly.

I nodded. "Yeah. What about it?"

"Well, that one scroll had all of these," he stated. "Over the years, I took notes on jutsu's of all sorts. These jutsu's were meant to be taught to you but when you gained the bijuu chakra I thought you wouldn't need them any more."

I sat down in front of him, and peeked my nose over the top. The writing was sloppy, and could possibly only be read by the three doujutsu. I glanced at the raven haired Uchiha. "Why is it so sloppy? Did you have to write it on the go or something?"

He scowled. "No."

I grinned in amusement, giving him the 'that is priceless' stare.

Obito glared. "Don't give me that look."

My grin only widened.

He poked my forehead. "Can I work _in peace_, now?"

I sighed, rubbing the spot where he poked me. He always does that when he needs to be left alone. I slightly pouted. "You're no fun."

Obito rolled his eyes, and went back to reading the terribly written notes of the jutsu's.

* * *

><p>I returned to reality, opening up my eye to meet the ceiling of my room. Over the past month, my mastery over Creation of All Things has gotten to the point of where I originally was—where I could create anything I want within seconds. Except for souls and chakra. Those two things took a bit longer than usual.<p>

Which reminds me, I needed to test something regarding chakra.

I got out of my bed, walking out of the door and down the stairs. I looked around. Minato was reading at the table and Kushina was napping on the couch. I walked up to the blonde, who looked at me.

"Need something?" he asked quietly.

I nodded. "I need to draw out the pathway of chakra. Can you help?"

The blonde smiled, and nodded. "Sure thing." He put closed his book, and got on his shinobi gear while also trying not to wake up his girlfriend. He left a note on the table, and we both left the small house.

As usual, we made our way towards Training Grounds 7. Thanks to my stupid clones, it got the nickname of Training Grounds Snakes. Most Genin and newly minted Chuunin avoided that place. The ones brave enough to enter it were either Chuunin or Jounin like Minato, Kakashi and Rin.

Minato entered the grounds. He turned to me. "So, what would you like me to do? Just stand here?"

I nodded. "Yeah. If I were to make something living, then I need to know the basic pathway. It may take about twenty or so minutes to get it perfect, but it's better than guessing."

The blonde nodded in understanding.

I pulled out an empty scroll, and spread the paper out. It was wide enough to fit a dog on it and long enough for me to complete the diagram. I pulled out some ink and a brush. I activated my Sharingan, scanned Minato, and started my drawing.

* * *

><p>I sighed in relief, putting the brush inside of the ink bottle. "Okay...we're done..."<p>

I heard Minato sigh in relief, too. The blonde plopped down, and started at the scroll.

His brow raised in interest. "That's actually pretty good. It's looks almost exact..."

I nodded. "It would have gone quicker if I had both eyes, but I don't have the time to regenerate it."

"What's that supposed to mean?" Minato asked.

"I have Healing Power as well as bijuu chakra that can heal me up within hours," I explained. "Combine those two with Mystical Palm Jutsu, and I can heal within seconds. However, it's a different story with an organ such as an eye. It would take triple the time and concentration to regenerate my eyeball." I sighed. "Complete silence, actually. Even the sound of breathing would break the concentration."

"How much is 'triple'?" the blonde questioned.

"Three hours," I replied. "If I had both eyes, I could properly use my Rinnegan and then this situation would take much less time."

"Why? Does it help or something?"

"With the Rinnegan, I can see all pathway systems as well as use Creation of All Things like breathing," I explained. "For some reason, I can't active one eye and leave the other out. I have tried before and it doesn't work."

Minato raised his brow again. "That's interesting. So what are you going to do with this information?"

"Snakes, birds and rats are easy to create since their pathways are the easiest to remember," I stated. "If I wanted to create another life form, then I need to add the chakra pathway system—which is complicated. Don't ask how or why. That's just how it is."

The Namikaze nodded. "Oh, right, speaking of creation, Rin-chan's birthday is later today. She wants to have a personal friends and family party."

"And she wants me there, too?" I asked.

Minato nodded again. "Yeah. I asked her what compelled her to, and she said that you are part of Team 7 now and that teams are family. And I can agree when she says that."

I grinned sheepishly. "That sounds like an old friend I knew."

I was referring to Jiraiya, of course. When I met him—it was a complete accidental run-in at the hot springs—I teamed up with him to catch some lady sexiness. After that, he would always show up at a hot spring me and Obito stopped by at. I had asked him why he had asked me to help 'research', and he literally shouted, "We are a team, now! Teams are family!" Then the ladies proceeded to beat the shit out of him.

"Oh yeah?" Minato mused.

"Yeah." I pushed the ink aside and brushed off the dirt. "Okay...time to test this out..." I cupped my hand over the ground, concentrating on creating a rabbit. A few seconds later, my ears started ringing. I lifted up my hands. There was a fluff of brown fur—a living breathing, rabbit. I grinned, picking it up.

"Wow," Minato admired. "That was incredible."

I grinned, activating my Sharingan. "All the pathways are correct. This time nothing exploded in my face, too."

Minato stared at me. "So there was risk of explosion?"

I nodded, deactivating my doujutsu. "No guts, no glory."

The blonde sighed. "Whatever. Let's just get going. It's getting kind of late, and Rin-chan's party is bound to start any time now."

* * *

><p>"You guys are late, 'ttebane!" Kushina scolded. "The party started fifteen minutes ago!"<p>

I sighed. "Minato failed to inform me about everything."

Said blonde gave his scowling girlfriend a sheepish look.

"Well, you guys are here. I guess that's what matters," Kushina said. "We were about to sing happy birthday." She stared at me. "What's with the bunny?"

"Oh, this?" I asked. I pointed to the brown fluff in my arms. "It's the result in testing Creation of All Things. This time the rabbit has chakra pathways."

Kushina rolled her eyes. "Whatever. Let's just go, 'ttebayo!" She grinned, and yanked both of us into the house. She slammed the door shut, pushing us into the living room.

Rin, Jiraiya, and—shockingly—Kakashi stood at table, patiently waiting.

Rin brightened up, gasping in surprise. "Is that a bunny?!"

"Uh...no," I replied stoically. "It's a rabbit."

"Where the hell did you get it?" Kakashi asked in irritation. "Is it a present for Rin or something?"

_Oh, shit... I didn't get a present for Rin...I guess this can be a sub..._ I thought. "You can say that."

Rin squealed in excitement. "Yay! Thanks, Kyoufu."

I nodded, handing her the rabbit. She took it and held it gently in her arms.

Kushina grinned. "Okay, okay! Enough with the stalling, 'ttebane! Let's celebrate already!"

* * *

><p>Obito stopped reading his scrolls, feeling a warm breeze blow against his face. He blinked, and felt a jolt of relief and surprise. He smirked. "It's working..."<p>

* * *

><p><strong>I wonder what Obito-chan is planning...?<strong>

**Peace! :3**


	14. Shinigami

_Chapter 14: Shinigami_

* * *

><p>"Are you done yet?"<p>

"Not really."

"Well, when are you gonna be done?"

"I can't focus if you're pestering me."

"This is the only time I ever bothered you today."

"No, it's not."

"Yes it is. The last time I bothered you was yesterday!"

Obito sighed. "And then you did the same this morning and during lunch."

I pouted. "Are you done yet?"

"You could say that. I know how to grasp a soul already. I just need to make another contract with the Shinigami," Obito replied. He closed his current scroll, tossed it away and grabbed another one. "But that requires physical contact. And that requires me to have a body. And that requires a body."

"...what?" I mumbled in confusion.

"In other words, I need a physical form in order to complete the jutsu," he rephrased. "Does your shriveled up brain get it now, or do I need to draw it out?"

I glared. "_Hilarious_."

"Be a sweetheart and make a Kage Bushin that I can posses," he dead panned.

I pouted. "Your words and your tone match terribly."

Obito sighed. "Just do it."

I waved my hand dismissively. "Yes, mom."

* * *

><p>I opened up my eye, staring at the ceiling of my room. I got out of my bed, and walked out. I made my way downstairs; Minato was speaking with Jiraiya at the table and Kushina was cleaning the dishes.<p>

"Where ya going, 'ttebane?" Kushina asked.

I glanced at her. "To the training grounds. Obito needs to make a contract with the Shinigami...again..."

Jiraiya and Minato stared in interest.

"Can we watch?" Jiraiya asked.

"Hn, I don't mind," I replied.

They all nodded, and followed me out the door.

I mentally sighed. _How did this happen...?_

* * *

><p>Without sound or movement, a Kage Bushin appeared next to me. It looked at me, and it's eye turned dull as the original Obito took over. He blinked, glancing around.<p>

"Let's get this done and over with. I want to get to sleep ASAP," I stated.

Obito scowled. "Whatever." He walked into the middle of the clearing. He bit his thumb, and formed the rat, hare and snake hand seals. "_Kuchiyose: Shinigami_."

Suddenly, the temperature dropped and the Shinigami himself appeared right in front of the Uchiha.

"**Oh. It's you**," Shinigami rumbled. "**Human... I have had _enough_ of you. Once is my limit**."

Obito rolled his eye. " Calm down. I just need to make another contract."

The god's scowl deepened. "**Of _course_. What is it now**?"

"I need to transfer a soul to another body." The Uchiha narrowed his eye. "_Freely_. In turn for that, you can have anything but Kyoufu and me."

The Shinigami narrowed his black eyes. "**How about I mix it up a bit: for every time you transfer a soul, you make me five bottles of Kubota Manju [1]**."

I felt my eye twitch. "What?"

"**You heard me, Kyoufu**." The Shinigami spat my alias in a mocking way. He was obviously annoyed. "**Make me five bottles of Kubota Manju for every time you transfer a soul. Do this, and you may freely do as you wish**."

"Who knew the Shinigami loved sake...?" I heard Kushina whisper.

Obito nodded. "That's fine with me."

The Shinigami grinned. "**Good. The contract is now sealed. Bye**." And the god disappeared in a wisp of wind.

I growled in annoyance. "That bastard. I'm gonna totally sabotage—"

"Quit whining. It's better than not having a contract," Obito interrupted. "By the way, I'm leaving the sake up to you. Bye."

I felt a tick on my forehead. "'The fuck did you say?"

He ignored me, though; the Uchiha popped from existence, leaving behind a wisp of white smoke.

"**_Sucks for you_**," Kurama said in amusement.

"_Oh shut it, fluffy. Don't push it_."

"**_Heh_**." And he cut the connection off without waiting for a retort of some sort.

"So what now?" Minato questioned.

"I kick Obito's ass, that's what!" I shot back. I huffed in frustration. "You know what? No! I refuse to do _anything_ at _all_ for the rest of the day! I'm going to bed." _And _then_ I'm going to kick Obito's ass._

* * *

><p><strong>[1] (from vinography [I do not own the articale]): Kubota Manju is produced by a brewery known as Asahi Shuzo in the Niigata prefecture of western Japan, and it may well be the most well known fine sake in the world. Asahi Shuzo was founded in 1830 and is the largest producer in Niigata prefecture, and therefore one of the largest producers in all of Japan. Just as the massive Champagne houses who manage to strike a fine balance between making huge quantities of product at a very high quality, elevated further by a globally recognized brand, so too has Asahi Shuzo managed to turn Kubota into the Cristal of sake. The brand of the drink has eclipsed the people who have made it.<strong>

**Chapter 15 is gonna be hella interesting. I can say that much.**

**Peace! :3**


	15. Seishin Iten no Jutsu

**Generation Zero: wut...**

**CRyogenic-maelStr01m: lol. I'm a fast writer. I tend to get things done rather quickly. But I always miss grammar errors. Thanks for your review.**

**notsae: thank you for the review, and I don't plan on fucking up xD**

* * *

><p><em><span>Chapter<span>__ 15: Seishin Iten no Jutsu_

* * *

><p><em>Two months later...<em>

* * *

><p>"<em>It is complete<em>!"

The Kage Bushin—whom was currently possessed by Obito—grinned in excitement.

I rubbed my ears. "Watch the tone."

"Whatever," the Uchiha snapped. "That's not the point, though! I did the impossible..._again_! It took a million tests and chakra, but it's finally finished! Woohoo!"

"Okay...so all we need to do now is make a body. But that's gonna take at least a day and I'm not wasting my time like that," I mumbled. "Seal the room up and tape your mouth shut. I'm gonna regenerate my eye."

"_My _eye," Obito corrected.

"Whatever," I grumbled.

Dozens of hand seals and fuuinjutsu later, the room was dead silent; the only sound being my breathing.

"I'm dispelling. When you are finished, make the body," the Uchiha said.

I nodded, and he disappeared in a poof. I got up and sat on my bed. I laid on my back, and hovered my hands over my eye. It glowed white, and I started the process of healing my right eye.

* * *

><p>After three long and agonizing hours later, I <em>finally<em> finished. I quickly sat up, releasing all the seals. I ran into the bathroom, and stared into the mirror. I grinned when I saw my reflection.

I had my Rinnegan back.

I sighed in relief, and walked back into my bedroom. I created a Kage Bushin, and not even a second later, its eyes dulled and Obito took over.

"So with the Rinnegan, how long will it take?" Obito asked without greeting.

I rolled my eyes. "A few seconds at most."

The Uchiha nodded. "Get on to it. I'm getting tired of Kage Bushin."

"Well someone is awfully snappy," I murmured under my breath. I sat down, and cupped my hands over the ground. I imagined the perfect chakra pathway system, my body and physical prowess as well as my appearance. A few seconds later, a duplicate corpse of me laid in front of us. "Ready when you are, you stupid genius."

Obito rolled his eyes. He formed the rat, hare, boar, snake, tiger and horse hand seals. "_Seishin Iten no Jutsu_ [1]." He put his hand on my forehead, and it swiped forward, the world turning black.

* * *

><p>I woke up to someone slapping me. My eyes snapped open and I shot up to meet Obito's scarred and pissed face.<p>

His scowl deepened. "You were sleeping, weren't you?"

"Hn." Was my response. I sat up. "I presume it worked?"

He grinned. "Yup! Mission complete! I am awesome!"

I glared. "Don't take all the credit, stupid. If it wasn't for my Creation of All Things, then you wouldn't be here right now!"

"Bullshit."

"Quit whining, stupid."

"Dobe."

"Retard."

"Idiot."

"Tree hugger."

"Where did that insult come from?"

I shrugged. "I dunno, I couldn't think of anything else."

"Hn, lesser thinker."

"Don't even start."

Obito grinned, standing up. "Whatever. I got my body back! Good for me."

I snorted, and stood up as well. I took a step forward, testing out the newly created muscles. "No errors so far."

"Have you checked your brain? There could be something wrong with that empty head of yours," Obito teased.

I glared. "Oh shut up."

A knock on the door interrupted our _lovely_ 'conversation'. "Kyoufu, Obito, what's with all the noise?" It was Minato.

"Oh, you know," I replied in sarcasm, "separating souls from bodies and stuff. No biggie."

The door opened, and the blonde haired man stared in surprise at what he saw. "So you completed it?"

Obito grinned. "Yep!"

Minato smiled. "That's good to hear. Any malfunctions of some sort?"

"None so far," Obito replied. He smirked. "But there might be something wrong with Kyoufu's brain. So we should probably check and see how retarded he is."

"I hate you," I muttered. I shot a glare at the smirking Uchiha. "No, I don't hate you right now! I loathe you! Quit picking on me! Pick on Minato or Jiraiya or Kakashi! Or something!"

"Don't throw me to the wolves," Minato stated in amusement. "Anyways, come with me. We're going to report this to the Sandaime."

* * *

><p>When Hiruzen saw us in two completely different entities, I swore, he pissed himself from shock.<p>

I tried to bite back my words, but it didn't work. "Take a picture. It'll last longer."

Obito rolled his eyes, Minato smiled in amusement and Hiruzen snapped out of his daze.

"W-well, I certainly am surprised that you managed to pull it off," the Sandaime stated. "...How did you manage to pull it off?"

"I summoned up the Shinigami," Obito explained. "We signed a contract with him." His eye twitched in slight annoyance before glancing at me. "Which reminds me, you need to make that sake."

"I'm not wasting my time on that," I shot back.

"You have Creation of All Things," the Uchiha pointed out. "Use it, dobe."

"Whatever," I grumbled.

"Anyways, I think you two should have your first mission with Minato-kun and Kushina-chan," the Sarutobi interrupted.

"What?" me and Obito chorused.

The Sandaime turned serious. He glanced at Minato. "Iwa nin forces have been spotted a the border between us and them. I want you, Kushina-chan and those two over there to check it out to make sure that it isn't another raid."

Minato nodded. "Yes, Hokage-sama."

"I never agreed to this," I whispered.

Obito poked my forehead rather harshly. "Just play along, Blondie."

I pouted, crossing my arms in a childish manner. "Whatever."

* * *

><p>"Oi, Obito, when was the last time we actually traveled by tree?" I asked.<p>

"At least three years ago," he replied. "Maybe four."

"Seriously? That long?" Kushina asked. "Where were you guys?"

"Um..." I murmured thoughtfully. I jumped off of another tree branch. "...Kumo? Or was it Ame...?"

"It was Iwa, stupid," Obito stated.

"It could have been Kiri," I shot back.

"The last time we visited Kiri was when that civil war started."

I frowned. "Weren't you the reason it started?"

"No..."

"I clearly remembered it. You said 'fear kekkei genkai', and then proceeded to scare the piss out of those poor shinobi with your fancy Sharingan," I stated.

"I was drunk."

"You were a minor."

"I was eighteen."

"That's a minor."

"Hn."

"Civil war? What do you mean?" Minato asked.

"We visited Kirigakure no Sato at one point," I explained. "Six or seven years from now, I believe." I sighed. "Obito was having one of those 'I-don't-give-a-shit-about-anything' nights and decided to get drunk. We left a few hours upon arrival, some Kiri ninja stopped us because apparently to them, we were 'fishy'. Obito then proceeded to cast a genjutsu on the poor guys of their deaths by being stabbed by the Hyouton." I sighed again. "Obito may be a genius but he can surely be a retard any time he wants."

"Obito!" Kushina snapped. She glared at the raven brunette. "Why'd you do that?!"

Obito gave her a nervous and sheepish look. "I was dr—"

"Drunk my ass!" I interrupted. "You're a terrible guardian. Have I not said that before? Because you are."

"You've said that plenty of times," Obito grumbled. "Hn..."

I grinned. _Victory!_

* * *

><p>"Are they here yet?" a man whispered.<p>

"Almost," another whispered.

"My lord, are you ready?" a kunoichi questioned.

She received a nod as response.

"I am. You all wait here. But first, is the cave finished?" the leader quietly questioned.

"Yes. Ready for use at any given moment," the first man responded.

There was the sound of rustling leaves, and foot steps tapping against branches.

"They're here!" the kunoichi whispered. "Hide!"

There was shuffling, and everyone but the leader disappeared in blurs.

After long and agonizing seconds, a man with blonde, spiky hair and a black cloak shot out. Instantly, the leader jumped out of his hiding spot in a blur of pure speed. His gloved hand stabbed the cloaked man's rib, creating a hole that went all the way through the side of his rib cage.

The cloaked blonde coughed up a large amount of blood. However, the attacker didn't hesitate to throw him aside towards the cave of the entrance. A line of crimson liquid followed his victim, and there was a grunt of pain as he landed.

A raven haired man stopped dead, and shot forward without hesitation after witnessing the assault. The attacker threw a kunai at the newcomer; it fazed through, but the man's eyes widened in shock.

The attacker punched the raven haired man in the face, quickly grabbing his collar and throwing him towards the mouth of the cave behind the trees where the first shinobi landed.

Next, a red haired kunoichi and another blonde haired shinobi approached the man. Both of their eyes were wide with shock.

However, the attacker didn't even bother to hesitate to grab the kunoichi's hair, punch her in the stomach and throw her towards the same direction of the other two.

He, then, proceeded to stab the blonde shinobi in the chest and also throw the man towards the cave.

And all of this was done within ten full seconds.

* * *

><p><strong>[1] "<em>Seishin Iten no Jutsu<em>"; translation: "Soul Relocation Technique". The user will perform the hand seals (rat, hare, boar, snake, tiger, horse). They will, then, grab the targets body and drag out the soul. The soul must be placed inside of an organism of any sort before thirty seconds is up, or else the body will die; the soul will either wander on the earth (forever), or simply die.**

***gasp* wuuuuut?! D:**

**Anyways, I would like you guys to review and take a guess as to whom this attacker might be. I'll give you guys a hint: its not Madara. Good luck!**

**Peace! :3**


	16. Uchiha

**CRyogenic-maelStr01m: You wish it was x3 You'll find out in this chapter.**

**notsae: thank you, and no...it's not Nagato...it wasn't even a Uzumaki, lol.**

* * *

><p><em><span>Chapter 16: Uchiha...<span>_

* * *

><p>I was shocked. Whoever attacked us was skilled. <em>Very<em> skilled. For someone to sneak up on me like that undetected had to be on my level of skill. Maybe even higher.

Now I was just hanging off of a cliff side, holding onto the edge. I was greatly weakened. The hole in my rib cage went all the way through my body. Really, the only thing that was keeping me alive was the bijuu chakra in my system and Healing Power. I'm actually shocked I'm still able to hold onto the cliff edge.

"Kyoufu!" I heard Kushina call. "Where are you?!"

I opened up my mouth, but I coughed up some more blood that dribbled down my chin and fell into the abyss below. I gritted my teeth, forcing my bloody and numb arm to grab the edge. I coughed again, my breath rasping.

"**_Oi, kit! Can you hear me_**?" Kurama asked in concern.

"_Yeah..._" I replied weakly.

"**_Where are you? It's pitch black right now in everyone else's vision_**," the Kyuubi said.

"_Can't they sense my signature..._?" I questioned.

"**_Kit...it's way too weak. Even I'm having a hard time locating you_**," the bijuu pointed out.

"_A-all I know...is that I'm hanging off a cliff_," I mumbled. I felt my fingers slowly slipping. "_Hurry the h-hell up... I'm slipping and I can't get up on my own..._"

"**_Hold on. I'll try to find you_**," Kurama assured me.

I was gonna reply, but was interrupted by blood rising from my throat again. I spat it out. _Rikudo Sennin! This hurts like a fucking bitch! Couldn't that guy stab me in the _stomach_? Or _shoulder_?! Why the hell did he choose my _lungs_ and _heart_ of all the damned things?! That bastard; I'm gonna kick his ass when I find him._

I felt a hand grasp my ankle, and they dragged me off of the cliff. My hand slipped, and I was thrown down into the abyss.

I looked around, trying to find some place to safely land. Touché; there were none. I growled in annoyance. I was using up most of my chakra just keeping myself alive and if I used any, then it would disrupt my healing process.

_God...dammit! I guess I need to go into Sage Mode..._ I thought.

I stood still for a few moments, gathering up all the natural energy around me as I fell. Three seconds later, my eyes snapped open to reveal the a cerulean version of the Rinnegan. My blonde hair turned white and lengthened to reach my waist; horns appearing on my head within a split second.

I flipped around, ignoring the pain that shot through my body. I partially focused all of my chakra to heal up my wound, while I used the other half of my concentration to coat myself in natural energy to break the fall to nothing but an ache.

My cerulean Rinnegan eyes narrowed, seeing the rocky ground below me _covered_ in explosive tags.

I growled in irritation, straightening myself to land on my feet. I formed the bird, rat and tiger hand seals. "_Senpou: Futton: Kairiki Musou_ [1]!" I was engulfed in steam, and I landed on the seals; causing a gigantic multi explosion that made the area shiver for minutes.

* * *

><p>Kushina tripped over herself, feeling a giant tremble go through the cave. Minato and Obito got out their kunai's, looking around.<p>

Obito activated his Sharingan, looking around. After a few minutes, the cave stopped shaking, leaving three dazed Konoha nin. The Uchiha's eyes slightly widened. "That was at least a thousand explosions. This isn't any normal attack in my opinion. This was thought out very well..."

"Like someone knew we were coming," Minato finished.

Obito's eyes narrowed. "I got a glimpse at our attackers face. He was very familiar. But he shouldn't exist yet...well, unless he recreated my jutsu..."

"What's his name?" Kushina asked.

Obito narrowed his eyes. "...Uchiha..."

* * *

><p>A cloaked figure jumped down, landing in front of me. My eyes widened in shock.<em> No way! He shouldn't exist yet!<em>

I grit my teeth in annoyance. "Stupid Uchiha's _never_ die."

He grinned, showing a madness only an Uchiha could possibly pull off. He was _clearly_ drunk of power. "I missed you too...dobe..."

* * *

><p><strong>[1] "<em>Senpou: Futton: Kairiki Musou<em>"; translation: "Sage Art: Boil Release: Unrivaled Strength". (from the wiki itself): The user increases the temperature of chakra to the **Boiling Point** (沸點, _futten)_, generating large amounts of steam and evaporating any water or ice in direct contact with their body.**

***half screams, half gasps* wut da fuuuukkk?! O.o**

**Sorry for such a late update; I meant to put this up earlier today, but I didn't like the outcome and redid it most of it...plus I had to babysit my cousin for three hours.**

**I also had a hard time thinking up of a jutsu that could give the user amazing physical prowess and protection. And then I thought 'why not Futton (Boil Release)?'...so, yeah...that happened.**

**The Sage Mode Naru-chan uses is like the Sage Mode Kaguya uses: hair turns white and can be utilized as a weapon, natural energy can be used, etc., etc... The white hair growing to his waste was something I made up. Same with the cerulean Rinnegan. I originally was gonna make it red, but I found it a bit too cliché.**

**Thank you guys for 7000+ views, 60+ favs, and 70+ followers. This, by far, surpasses my first story "_Legend of the Blind Shinobi_".**

**Peace! :3**


	17. 「Maiden Name of Legendary Shinobi's」

**notsae: lol**

**islamy96: as I said before, I am a fairly fast worker with the exception of those stupid grammar issues.**

**CRyogenic-Str01m: That'll be cleared up this chapter. Also, because I'm such lazy fuck, I made an omake for those two that takes place at Nami no Kuni - AFTER Gato was killed.**

**Generation Zero: idk, how is it possible? O.o**

* * *

><p><span><em>Chapter 17: 「Maiden Name of Legendary Shinobi's」<em>

* * *

><p>"Now...might I ask, <em>Sasuke<em>..." I jeered, "...how the fuck you are here...?"

Sasuke's grin widened. "Remember, my Sharingan was activate during that fight. I recreated the jutsu and used it to follow you here."

I rolled my eyes. "I figured that much. What I'm talking about is what flows through your _system_. That chakra isn't as strong as yours truly, but it's not something to ignore. Now, tell me, how the fuck did you get it?"

"Remember, when we were fourteen?" he asked. "You used that evil chakra of yours to defend that damned Akatsuki of yours. After that attack when the Jinchuuriki were found, we all came to conclusion that you absorbed the bijuu's chakra while merging it to become one with you. We did the same thing, but we took only half of their chakra and placed within my coils. Of course, I was forbidden to use it unless it was of extreme need. Catching up with you was of extreme necessary. Thus, I am here."

"And whom did you possess?" I questioned.

"Some random half dead civilian. Took two months of constant training to up their stamina and whatnot, but I'm pretty confident that I am leveled up with you," Sasuke replied. "I took advantage of the war, promising Iwa power to bring down Konoha. And now I am here."

I chuckled in amusement. "You? Level with _me_ in power?" I burst out in laughter, my sides starting to somewhat hurt after a few seconds. "Oh, please! You wish, teme! The day that you will be on par with me on just about everything is when we are _both_ six feet under!"

"Hn, you must be drunk on power or something," Sasuke chided coolly...or at least, tried to keep his cool. Even a child could hear the annoyed venom in his voice.

I grinned in amusement. "I've been drunk on power for my whole life, Sasuke." My amusement disappeared and it instantly turned into an annoyed glare. "I'd prefer scum like you to be nonexistent. I will let you leave willingly. I'll count to ten. If you aren't gone by ten, then I'll have your head."

The Uchiha returned the glare.

"One..."

No movement.

"Two..."

Sasuke slowly unsheathed a katana.

"Three..."

He, then, pulled out a sai.

"Four..."

He made no movement whatsoever.

I grinned. "...Ten. Times up!"

I didn't hesitate to use my waste-long hair to rise.

Sasuke's eyes slightly widened, but he kept his stance.

I formed the ram and bird hand seals. I silently commanded the white strands of hair floating about to rush forward, stretching out and charging Sasuke.

He easily dodged; blocking and attempting counters to slash at the thick strands. I channeled chakra into my hair, and at the cut locks of hair regenerated within seconds.

The teme jumped up, and without hesitation I commanded my hair to follow. I swiped a lock of hair, and he barely managed to dodge. I narrowed my eyes, attacking him with much more speed and agility.

Sasuke threw his sai at me. I stood in my spot, and deflected the weapon with a wordless Shinra Tensei. With another wordless Rinnegan jutsu, I used Bansho Ten'in.

The Uchiha was pulled towards me. I stretched out my hand, reaching for his throat. But he activated his Sharingan, and quickly stabbed my palm with his katana. I cringed in pain, and sent another Shinra Tensei to fling the dark haired shinobi away.

Sasuke clumsily landed on his knee and hand, blood dripping down the side of his head.

I felt an odd dominance over him, now. The great and almighty Sasuke Uchiha was sorely losing to a 'dobe'. I smirked, pulling back my hair and letting it return to its normal length.

"Backing down already?" Sasuke hissed. He glared. "Don't baby me, _Rin_."

I snickered. "I don't get as to why you still call me that. It's an alias; a name that I made up in order to hide from enemy hands."

Sasuke sneered. "It's better than calling you Kyoufu. I don't fear you and your power, so I see no need in calling you that."

I couldn't help but snort. He hasn't changed at all. He was still the same old arrogant bastard from twelve years ago.

A bit of debris brushed against my cheek. It didn't go unnoticed by either of us. Our eyes trailed up to the side of the cliff. Kushina, Minato, and Obito were climbing down the ledge; slowly inching down towards us.

I glanced at Sasuke. "I know you can't handle both me and Obito. Add the Red Hot Habanero and Konoha's Yellow Flash and you'll end up being a pile of bloody bones and flesh."

Said Uchiha glared daggers at me, his killing intent rising. "You may have won the battle, but you will not win the war."

I rolled my eyes. "Touché."

Sasuke grinned, and literally melted into the shadows. I sent out pulses of chakra. The Iwa shinobi—who, apparently, were surrounding the cave—left, Sasuke guiding them off towards the border between Hi no Kuni and Tsuchi no Kuni.

Obito jumped down behind me, Kushina and Minato joining his side.

"Kyoufu," Obito said. "Was it really who I thought it was?"

"Yup."

"Did he recreate the jutsu?"

"All the way."

"Does he have bijuu chakra?"

I blinked, turning around and glancing at the three. "Yes, but it's only half of my power."

Obito visibly relaxed, but there was some tension that stayed. "That's not good news."

"What's with your eyes?" Kushina asked. She pointed at my head. "And your hair! And those horns! What's with that?!"

"This is my Sage Mode," I explained. "But the people from my timeline called it chakra mode, even though it's just plain old Sage Mode."

Kushina only nodded.

"Anyways, we need to get out of here," Minato stated. "We should report this to the Hokage."

"Let's not," I said.

"Why?" Kushina and Minato asked in unison.

"Everything has slowed down to the point of where the war has practically ended," Obito pointed out. "If Iwa really wanted to attack, then they wouldn't have done this; they would have sent more forces. So this mission was a fake, meaning whoever the Sandaime was when he gave us that mission, they were a spy."

I sighed. "Let's just get back to Konoha and find out for ourselves."

* * *

><p><strong>Yup. Hair.<strong>

**...what? Kaguya did it. Why not Naru-chan?**

**And now, the Omake:**

* * *

><p><strong><em>Omake: Sasuke and Naruto:<em>**

Nami no Kuni was pretty monotone after Gato was defeated. Team 7 was taking their time resting up and guarding Tazuna whilst he finished his priority to complete his precious bridge.

As of now, Kakashi Hatake was asleep, Sakura Haruno was watching over Tazuna, Dai Kenpachi was dozing off, and Sasuke Uchiha was personally training in the forest by the rundown village.

The Uchiha was exercising the Katon he knew, improving them as much as he could.

He was just about to complete his hand seals for another jutsu, but was cut off mid hand sign when he heard the bushes rustle. His onyx eyes narrowed in on the greenery, his hand inching towards his kunai pouch.

A boy with tanned skin, cerulean eyes, sun-kissed blonde hair and three whisker marks on his round cheeks emerged from the leaves. He wore an orange version of shinobi pants that were rolled up to just underneath his knees, revealing a lighter shade of orange; he had a black mesh shirt, the shuriken pouch on his right thigh, three pouches that hung off of the back of his pants, and loops with scrolls hanging off of both his hips. Over his forearms and hands, were arm lets with orange trimmings; he had a black scarf that hid a bit of his face, along with a necklace that had six tomoe hanging from a thin and invisible wire. However, over all of that black and orange was a thick, red-orange wool haori that reached to his ankles. It had dark blue trimming and a matching sash over his stomach.

Sasuke narrowed his eyes. "Who're you?"

His eye twitched. "Who are _you_?"

"I am Sasuke Uchiha; sole survivor of the Uchiha Massacre and avenger of my clan," he shot back. "Who're you, Blondie?"

"I'm..." his voice trailed off for a second, obviously giving second thoughts. "I'm...Rin Uzumaki."

"Nice to meet you, _Rin_," he said in a mocking tone. He knew that 'Rin' was, indeed, a unisex name. But he knew two other Rin's. And both were female.

Rin glared. "You're very funny, teme."

Sasuke rolled his eyes, smirking in amusement. "Whatever, _Rin-san_."

The blonde grumbled that was somewhere along the lines of about how Uchiha's were annoying pricks with a sick sense of humor. He sighed. "Seriously, quit it, Sasuke-teme."

"Nicknames already?" Sasuke questioned. He raised a brow, still feeling amused. "Usuratonkachi, show some respect."

Rin grit his teeth together. "Same goes for you, teme."

"Alright, alright..." Sasuke mumbled, "...Usuratonkachi."

Said blonde huffed his breath in annoyance, obviously trying to calm down. "Teme..."

"Fine! I won't call you Usuratonkachi..." Sasuke assured him.

Rin audibly sighed in relief.

The Uchiha smirked again. "Instead, I'll call you dobe."

A vain popped on Rin's forehead. He balled his fists, his face twitching. "_TEME_!"

And that is how Sasuke Uchiha and 'Rin' Uzumaki met.

* * *

><p><strong>Yes, Rin is indeed a unisex name.<strong>

**Look it up. The interweb nevvvar lies...**

**Peace! :3**


	18. Ashes

**CRyogenic-maelStr01m: lol, that made my day. And idk how to answer that :/**

* * *

><p><em><span>Chapter 18: Ashes<span>_

* * *

><p>Hiruzen Sarutobi was having a hard time with his enemy. He would terminate squads and squads of troops, only for them to retaliate with just as many. His hands were becoming sore and his back was aching from staying in one spot for too long.<p>

This enemy was the banner of Kage's. Paperwork. It was like taking a stroll through hell and then returning for only a night's rest.

A sudden knock on the door made the Sandaime perk up instantly in interest. He inaudibly sighed in relief. "Enter."

Minato, Kyoufu, Obito and Kushina stepped into his office.

The Hokage smiled. "And what can I do for you today?"

"We came to report about the possible Iwa raid," Minato stated.

"Iwa raid?" Sarutobi echoed. "I don't recall there ever being Iwa nin spotted in our lands, let alone there a suspected raid."

Kyoufu sighed. He crossed his arms over his chest, mumbling complaints about Uchiha's and bastard's. Obito elbowed the blonde in warning, making him quiet his mouth.

"Explain, right now," Hiruzen demanded. "I want all the details in what happened."

After a few minutes of explaining and grumbled complaints, it made somewhat some more sense. The Sandaime recalled sleeping longer than expected on the day the mission was assigned. How or why was a mystery, but from the sounds of it, this new enemy seemed to be after Kyoufu and Obito.

"On the day of the mission, I recall sleeping longer than expected," Hiruzen stated. He blew some smoke from his pipe. "I guess this disgraceful imposter was the one who casted the genjutsu on me."

"No, no..." Kyoufu said. He sighed. "It wasn't genjutsu. It was medical ninjutsu. The imposter—who I will call 'teme' from now on—was a rather skilled shinobi in the genjutsu and medical ninjutsu area. From my timeline, teme was known as Gen no Kami-sama and Chi. He gained 'Gen no Kami-sama' from being such a pro at genjutsu, and Chi from the blood baths he stopped and or created."

"Your point?" Kushina questioned.

"He combined genjutsu and healing ninjutsu," Kyoufu explained. "Healing ninjutsu to command cells or nerves, and genjutsu to convince the body to make it think it is still asleep."

"Interesting," Hiruzen mused.

"He stole that idea from me," Obito grumbled. "I'm still pissed about that."

Kyoufu rolled his cerulean eyes. "Hn."

Hiruzen sighed heavily. "That is, indeed, troublesome."

"Once you fight him, you'll find that he is predictable in some ways," Kyoufu added. "And from my experience, he will try to lure specifically me or Obito into a trap in an attempt to kill us."

"You never did clear up as to why he attacked us," Minato pointed out. "Mind clearing that up?"

"It's a rival type of relationship," the blonde replied. "A very...bloody one, I guess. We'll just leave it at that. I'm sure the teme will give some kind of stupid speech when we run into him."

* * *

><p>Minato's study was fairly easy to break into. The seals were pretty good, but I still came out unseen. I needed a certain scroll to give to Obito and Minato held it in the palm of his hand.<p>

The eyes of Eiji Uchiha.

If Konoha wasn't gonna do anything with it, then I will. Besides, the special liquid wasn't meant to just keep the eyes from rotting. It was also meant to give whatever it encased my chakra and a tiny chunk of my conscious. The longer the object bathed in it, the more chakra and consciousness the eyes will gain. It's been well over two months. By now, the eyes were half as strong as me.

I walked up to my room, and opened up the door...

...Only to be greeted by piles of hundreds and hundreds of scrolls that were roughly six feet tall.

Incidentally, I bumped into one of the ominous piles. It collapsed the instant I touched it, and all of the other scrolls tipped and scattered across my room, resulting in a scroll flood.

My brow twitched. I looked around. Obito was nowhere to be seen. "Couldn't you have done this somewhere _else_? This is getting very annoying."

Obito jumped out from underneath a pile of scrolls near the window. He glared at me. "No. The guest room is the biggest room in this house and if you honestly think I'd do it somewhere else, then you must be more of a retard than everyone originally thought."

"Obaka," I grumbled.

He blinked. "Eh?"

"Nothing."

"Hn."

"What is with this mess?!" a female voiced shouted. "It looks like a freaking _hurricane_ ran through here!"

Obito and I looked to the doorway, and saw both Kushina and Minato standing there with confused and surprised expressions. Kushina was more furious than confused or surprised, though.

Minato picked up one of the scrolls. He opened it up, and read through it. His eye brow shot up in interest. "These are notes on jutsu's, right?"

Obito nodded. "I've been making them since I was fifteen. A scroll would easily fill up within two weeks because I made so many observations. It ranges from medical ninjutsu to kekkei moura. Some of them even hold items necessary for jutsu's and whatnot."

"Where do you put all of them?" Kushina asked in awe.

Obito pulled out a rather thin scroll from his sleeve. "I seal them all away in here."

To say the least, their reaction was hilarious. I actually gave them a wholehearted laugh.

And the only time I laughed like that was when me and Obito were alone.

* * *

><p>Onyx eyes narrowed. The night sky was clouded by billows of smoke; Iwa was burning, and all was done by Sasuke Uchiha's hands.<p>

Chikako Uzumaki—Sasuke's only remaining and loyal subordinate—looked at the Uchiha. She saw a victorious smirk grace his lips. Victorious over what, though, was a mystery. She didn't really understand her master and his philosophy's, but one thing was clear: he wanted to kill this Rin Uzumaki.

"Master," Chikako said. "Who is Rin Uzumaki? Is she someone who took away things away that were precious to you?"

"First off, Rin is a male," Sasuke corrected. "And second off, no...not really. When I was fourteen, he started a war. He killed many, many people of my village. At first, I fought the urge to slaughter Rin. But then he tried to kill my current wife. I try to kill him every time I run into him, but he always has some kind of stupid trick up his sleeve."

Chikako narrowed her gray eyes. "I see..." _But if that's all, then why does it sound like there is so much more to it than just...that...?_

* * *

><p><strong>Sorry for such a late update. New ideas are coming, but luckily this story will be wrapping up soon.<strong>

**'Chi' means blood. 'Gen no Kami-sama' means 'God's Mystery'.**

**Also, today, my story officially met 10k views and 80+ followers! OMG I never expected so many ppl to read my story.**

**Peace! :3**


	19. Accusations

**notsae: maybe, maybe not. Thanks for your review :3**

**Please send me messages: :3**

* * *

><p><em><span>Chapter 19: Accusations<span>_

* * *

><p>It's been almost four months since I arrived in Konoha. It was so damn calm. I hated it; it was the calmness before the storm. And when a storm wasn't caused by me, it meant it was either Sakura or Sasuke. Sakura was out of the picture. Now it just left me with Sasuke. The teme was very likely using the past few weeks to become stronger. He has my power. I know how strong you can get within a short span of time with it.<p>

It has, also, been four months since I placed that eavesdropping seal on the Hokage's door frame. So I'd get intel on whatever he did within the four months of my stay. I just needed to retrieve it, which was successful. I listened to the first two months in boredom.

Appointments, appointments, grumbling complaints, talking, blah, blah, blah, something about ANBU...

However the halfway through the second month is what caught my attention. It was around the mid November. Shikaku Nara and Fugaku Uchiha came to the old geezer. Fugaku made stupid remarks while Shikaku made smart ass remarks. All of this was about Obito Uchiha returning.

Hiruzen explained and told them not to approach, because it was not Obito—rather a wild card with a potential threat that needed to be tamed. Ouch...burn.

Moving onto December, a meeting was held with the Jounin's after Obito and I split. Luckily I placed an eavesdropping seal on Kakashi—that was also retrieved.

I got it out and put it to my ear, and started listening. When I finished, I was slightly surprised. There was an order that says to kill me and Obito if we ever did something to harm the village. Another burn.

Then there was this month—January. Apparently, Minato had been keeping tabs and often reported. He shared his opinion with the Sandaime about me and whatnot, but the last one was interesting. He had said, "He's turning soft. Although it is slow, it is noticeable."

I sighed, dispelling the jutsu. I could agree. I was slowly turning soft. It was rather..._disturbing_.

I put away my stuff, grabbing my belt that held my everything. It had my shuriken, scrolls, kunai, daggers, poison, and other shinobi needs.

I was just about to pull out another scroll, but stopped when I felt Obito's chakra flare. I quickly put on my belt, grabbing Eiji's cloak and slipped it on. I put on my fingerless gloves, and jumped up onto the window sill. I activated my Rinnegan, and scanned the area.

Two groups of ANBU were chasing after an injured Obito. They went from rooftop to rooftop, some people staring and some people continuing minding their own business, oblivious to a possible battle.

I felt a sudden urge to kill the ANBU, but I held back. My eyes narrowed. More ninja were gaining on the Uchiha, and already I could sense chakra signature's heading my way.

"Well they don't look too happy," I grumbled. "Hn."

"Kyoufu," a female voice said behind me.

"What?" I muttered. I didn't need to look at her to know that it was Kushina.

"Chi explained everything to us," she said. Her voice was hesitant, and quiet. "Is it true? Do you _really_ want to destroy Konoha...?"

I heavily sighed. "Teme just _loves_ to ruin everything."

Kushina audibly gasped. "But why?"

I glanced at her, making her flinch when she saw my Rinnegan. "I was just about to destroy the Five Great Shinobi Nations. Then Obito performed his little jutsu on me. I'm not sure why I didn't destroy Konoha on sight, but whatever it was I think you two are to blame." I sighed again. "I'm actually surprised. I never even considered the option of destroying the bubbly little shit you call a village when I fully recuperated." My only response was silence. I glanced back to the village. "Maybe I am going a bit soft..."

Kushina was still silent. I sighed, and jumped out to join Obito.

The Uchiha glanced at me. "Sasuke has revealed your plans. Are you content with that or will you let it slid for now?"

"I'm thinking about defecting from the village," I replied. My eyes narrowed. "You have a bingo book from this time, correct?"

Obito nodded. "I do."

"Good," I mumbled. "We're going to recreate the Akatsuki. Split up and head to Ame. Lose them at all costs. We can not allow them to follow us."

"Right."

Obito jumped to the left and I jumped to the right. The ANBU and shinobi split up as well, half going after me and half going after Obito. Roughly, it was at least ten on each of us; all either Jounin, ANBU or high-level Chuunin.

I jumped up extra high this time, spinning around and swiping my hands. _Shikotsumyaku._ White bullets shot out of my finger tips, piercing the shinobi in many places. I didn't care if the civilians were hit either. They could all just go to hell.

To my right—in this position, anyways—there was a string of explosions that raced through the village, dividing it in half with smoke and fire. It started at the eastern and ended at the southern.

I smirked, spinning back around and jumping away, leaving behind the injured and dead.

* * *

><p>When the line of explosions raced through Konoha, Hiruzen almost dropped his pipe from his mouth. It was in a straight line, dividing Konoha with smoke and flame.<p>

"I can't believe Obito...he's smarter than that," Chi mused. "I guess they didn't expect me to come at a time like this."

"What do you mean?" Hiruzen questioned.

"I used Kyoufu's method of training to speed up the process of my training. I'm guessing he expected me in a month rather than two weeks," Chi explained. "The damage is minimal. They have done a hell of a lot worse."

The Sandaime's eyes narrowed. _Kyoufu, Obito, Chi and Chikako...why do you hate each so much...?_

* * *

><p><em>"See this paper? It's flat, fresh and new. However, when I tighten my grip, you'll see wrinkles forming. In my philosophy, it means a damaged system of relationships. It's like putting two negative magnet's together: no matter what you do, you can never put them together."<em>

* * *

><p><strong>Yup. Anyways, the reason I didn't include Sasuke-chan revealing everything is because I got lazy. Yup. Laziness.<strong>

**There will be two or three more chapters +epilogue.**

**Question: sequel or no? I MIGHT write one (leaning towards it), but I want to hear my viewers' opinion.**

**anyways, I meant to post this last night, but the internet gets turned off at 9pm every night...fuck Dx**

**Peace! :3**


	20. Recreation

_Chapter 20: Recreation_

* * *

><p><em>Six days later...<em>

* * *

><p>I landed in the muddy clearing with a soft splash, maintaining sound. I straightened up, looking around. Obito was nowhere to be seen, as well as Nagato and Konan.<p>

A few days ago I approached them and asked for them to meet in this clearing regarding the Akatsuki. I hid my identity with a black and white mask, and Obito planned on putting up his Tobi act.

While his was orange and had bit more design, mine was flat out black. The only design on it was a white circle around my left eye.

I blinked, feeling two fairly familiar chakra signatures. My eyes narrowed. It was Konan and the Deva Path of Nagato. I smirked as they entered the clearing, both silent and ready for anything to happen. "So have you considered the offer yet?"

"Yes," Deva said.

I patiently waited in silence.

"Our decision is yes," he stated. "But we have a condition: either me or Konan need to approve of the members first."

I couldn't stop a twitch of excitement. "Of course. My subordinate and I will be the more behind-the-scenes people."

Pain nodded. "Good. Rin Uzumaki, welcome to Akatsuki."

* * *

><p><em>"I'm not sure why I didn't destroy Konoha on sight, but whatever it was I think you two are to blame."<em>

Kushina blinked. For six days she couldn't stop thinking about what Kyoufu had said. He never did clarify why he wanted to destroy Konoha, but Chi didn't know either...

_"His second alias is Rin Uzumaki," Chi said. He slightly scowled. "I don't know his real name, though. However, what I do know, is that he seeks to destroy Konoha. I'm actually shocked he hasn't done it yet, especially with his original body. Maybe he's gone soft." He glanced at Minato and Kushina. "I bet you two lovers are to blame. You two seem to have the power of change. I guess that's where he gets it from."_

Both weren't sure by what he meant, but in theory is sounded like Kyoufu was their child or descendant of some sort. Maybe even a distant relative to Kushina or Minato.

Kushina sighed, closing her book. She couldn't focus. Not with all the shit going on in the village. People were still repairing the village and shinobi were still recovering from that strange jutsu Kyoufu used. A few villagers and shinobi died from the exact same jutsu over the past few days. The wounds weren't pretty, either...

"Kushina-chan."

Said red head glanced to her left. Minato was leaning against the arm of the couch, a look of worry and curiosity in his blue eyes.

"Something the matter?" he asked. "You look bothered. Are you worried about Kyoufu and Obito?"

"Yeah...a little," she murmured. A frown furrowed her face. "Its just...it's Kyoufu. He didn't even think about destroying Konoha... At least...that's what he said." She paused. "...He was so kind. I could never really think of him as an enemy."

Minato sighed. He silently agreed. Over the past four months he has spent with Kyoufu, he never once felt any malice coming from him. However, he had his moments when he woke up, but that didn't count. "I don't know what the Sandaime was thinking. Chi and Chikako seem dangerous. But then again, so do Kyoufu and Obito. Sometimes I wonder if there truly is an enemy."

Kushina blinked in confusion. "Huh?"

"I got to know Chi over the past few days," Minato explained. "He's an Uchiha. Did you know that the clan is gonna get slaughtered in the future for planning a coup d'état?"

"They're planning a coup d'état?" Kushina asked.

"I don't know," the blonde muttered. "Anyhow, Chi was the last survivor along with his older brother. He sought revenge. He never got it, though. But he also said that Kyoufu was all alone, too. Apparently, Kyoufu's parents died at birth, he was constantly bullied and almost always got neglected."

Kushina stared in surprise. "And then Obito came in."

Minato nodded.

The Uzumaki slightly smiled. _Obito is still good._

* * *

><p><strong>Next chapter, there will be a time skip. In that time, you should know what happened. If you don't, Mina-chan and Kushina will get married and will become parents. Obito will attack and so forth.<strong>

**Peace! :3**


	21. Choices

_Chapter 21: Choices_

* * *

><p><em>Three years later...<em>

* * *

><p>"You want to do what?!"<p>

Obito sheepishly grinned. "Yeah, you heard me."

I felt my face twitch in annoyance and anger. "I want to stay out of the category of 'brash', stupid. And that is _way too brash_!"

The Uchiha rolled his eyes. "We need to stay on par with the original timeline. Besides, in a month, you're gonna pop."

"So?" I mumbled.

"There can't be two of you," Obito pointed out. "Sasuke's soul already returned to his original body. So he can't do anything to us."

"What of Chikako?" I asked.

"She went into hiding till further notice," he stated. "As of now, nothing is likely going to stop us. Nagato and Konan might not be happy when you return to your original body, but you know, it won't prove to be problematic."

I sighed in defeat. "Fine... But when this is all over, I'm totally gonna kill you to next Sunday."

"Don't you mean kick my ass?" Obito nervously questioned.

"No."

Obito shivered. "So cold..."

* * *

><p>Hiruzen blew some smoke from his tobacco, purposely blowing it into the face of Minato.<p>

The blonde scowled. "Really?"

Sarutobi smirked in amusement, but it quickly faded. "Who do you think Kyoufu truly is?"

The Yondaime frowned. "What do you mean? And why bring him up now? It's been about or so three years since he and Obito disappeared. Is he showing up again?"

"No, no," Hiruzen assured. "I know you want to find him again, but I don't think he'll be showing up any time soon." He blew some more smoke into Minato's face. "Anyways, what I mean, is who do you think his real parents are?"

The blonde Hokage paused; deep in thought. "...I don't know."

"For one, he is from two or so decades in the future," the former Kage pointed out. "And another: who does he remind you of?"

Minato sighed. "Me and Kushina."

"Exactly," Sandaime said. "I know I'm a bit late in terms with this discussion, but I'm going to be honest with you, I think he is your son."

It took a second to soak in. The Yondaime blinked dumbly. "Huh?"

"Oh, come on," the Sarutobi mused. "He has a bit of your persona and looks, but he also has Kushina's attitude and way of thinking. Not to mention, he looks a hella lot like you two. It's not every day you run into such a bright yellow blonde."

Minato sighed. "Yeah...I guess. But why is he so..." His voice trailed off, looking for a word that would describe Kyoufu.

Hiruzen raised an eyebrow. "Powerful? Sinister? Evil...?"

His cerulean blue eyes showed a pang of slight hurt and betrayal. "Yeah...I guess..."

The Sarutobi sighed. "Anyways, we need to discuss Kushina's 'situation'."

Minato nodded. "I already found a place where she can give birth. I'm gonna have Tori, Saru, Inu, Tora, Neko and Kage guard the entrance. Then me and Jiraiya sensei will be keeping an eye on the seal while Biwako and Taji will do their thing."

Hiruzen nodded. "Good. Sounds like a plan. When will this happen?"

"A week before Naruto's original birth," Minato stated. "October tenth instead of the twentieth."

Hiruzen nodded again. "Sounds good." _Let's just hope no one goes after the Kyuubi..._

* * *

><p>"<em>Kurama, can you hear me<em>?"

"_**Yes, kit. I can. What's up? Been a while. Getting kind of lonely**_," Kurama replied.

"_We're going to go original,_" I informed. "_Since my soul will be returning to my original body in a week or two, we need to repeat what happens at my birth_."

"_**So you want me to be your bijuu again**_?" Kurama asked.

"_Yeah_." I sighed, walking out of the tower with Obito behind me. "_We're on our way over. We should be there when I'm born_."

"_**I'll be waiting**_." The Kyuubi cut the connection off before I could say anything more.

I sighed again. "Stupid fur ball."

Obito glanced at me. "I summoned up the Shinigami yesterday."

"I could tell," I retorted. "The temperature dropped to negative twenty. I couldn't sleep."

"That's not the point," he said. "I asked him what would happen to you when your soul returns to your original body."

"And...?" I muttered.

"You'll be extremely weak as Kushina goes into labor," Obito explained. "When you're born, it'll be like dying from the inside out. It's gonna feel like your heart is being ripped out very slowly. Unless we use Seishin Iten no Jutsu, it's gonna be hard." He sighed. "But if we use Seishin Iten, then your newborn body will be restrained. Add that to sealing the Kyuubi inside of you and you could die."

I snorted. "Che, no faith." We walked out of Ame, entering the muddy path that led towards Hi no Kuni. "Be smart. Seal away the chakra into my mind so then I can unlock it."

Obito sighed. "That will take a day or two."

"You're patient and smart," I pointed out. "You waited for three months to get your god damned body back, and you're complaining about how long sealing away my chakra would be?"

"Pretty much," he mumbled.

I scowled. "Fuck you."

Obito grinned. "Hn."

I sighed. "In any case, what should we do about the Uchiha Massacre?"

"Well, the Uchiha's are already planning it because Sasuke revealed their future plans," Obito stated. "When you're around three or so years old they'll likely execute the coup d'état."

I nodded. "So it'll most likely be a few years earlier... I feel bad for Itachi-kun now."

"Hn."

"Should we lay the burden on him?" I asked.

"That's up to you," Obito stated.

I sighed. "He will be too young. I will help him. You will wait at the southern gate in three years. That's an order."

It was Obito's turn to sigh. "Fine."

* * *

><p><strong>Two more chapters and then the story will be wrapped up. After that, there will be a sequel.<strong>

**Peace! :3**


	22. Pain

_Chapter 22: Pain_

* * *

><p><em>One week later...<em>

* * *

><p>"Are the ANBU guards in place?"<p>

"Yes, they are," Jiraiya responded.

Biwako nodded. "Good. Minato-sama, are you done stabilizing the seal?"

"Yes, I am," the Yondaime responded.

"Alright, Kushina...are you ready?" Biwako asked.

Kushina nodded. "I-I am."

Minato felt dizzy with worry and nervousness. He gripped Kushina's hand. _This better work..._

"It'll be painful, and it might take a while," the Sarutobi warned. "But we'll try to make it go as fast as it comes."

Kushina nodded.

"Taji," Biwako said. "Are you ready?"

Taji nodded.

Biwako nodded her approval. "Alright, Kushina...the first wave is about to come any minute—"

Kushina flinched, feeling a wave of pain hit her. She tightened her grip on Minato's hand, gritting her teeth. Another wave of pain hit her, but this time it was much stronger.

"Okay...three, two, one...push!" Biwako encouraged.

The Uzumaki screamed in effort, feeling terrible pain pulse through her body.

"Its head is crowning," Biwako said after a few more seconds. "Keep going Kushina, you're doing a good job."

Once again, another scream of effort echoed off of the walls of the protected cave.

The ANBU slightly cringed, but kept their guard up. They either had a kunai or sword in hand, ready for any attack. What they didn't expect was the senbon that was embedded into their necks, resulting in them collapsing and undergoing a near-death state.

Jiraiya's eyes widened. "Someone's attack—" But he was cut off as four senbon were thrown into his neck, also putting him in a near-death state.

A cloaked figure with a white flame-like mask walked in, stepping over the bodies of the ANBU and Sannin.

Minato didn't hesitate to pull out his three-pronged kunai. His eyes narrowed. "What do you want?"

The newcomer didn't reply. He just continued walking, phasing through the Yondaime without falter.

The Hokage whipped around, eyes wide. Biwako pulled the newborn child closer in a protective way, pulling out a kunai.

In a blur of pure speed, the cloaked man disappeared and reappeared behind the Sarutobi. He stabbed senbon into her neck, and before she could collapse he grabbed the newborn.

Minato glared. He barely had time to react. That was all done in _seconds_.

The masked man narrowed his eyes. "Move and he dies."

The newly minted parent felt sweat roll down the back of his neck. The masked man was between him and Kushina, not to mention he was holding the newborn in his arms. "What is it that you want? The Kyuubi?"

"You could say that," the man replied. He put his hand on Kushina's knee. "But it is not the Kyuubi I truly want." The man disappeared in a swirl, Kushina and Naruto coming with him.

Minato's eyes widened. He used Hiraishin, disappearing and reappearing next to Kushina. He quickly grabbed her, and pulled her out of the man's reach. "Shit!"

The man disappeared, the wails of the little newborn fading away with him.

* * *

><p>The moment I felt a wave of pain hit me, it felt like I was being smashed by that boulder all over again. I leaned against a tree on a hill that overlooked Konoha. Obito glanced at me. His eyes narrowed.<p>

"Looks like it has begun," Obito said.

I coughed, wheezing for air. "Ya _think_?!" Another wave of pain hit me, and I felt something inside of me move. I grit my teeth. "H-hurry the hell up..."

Obito nodded. "I'll be right back." He disappeared in a swirl, teleporting away.

I grunted in pain, another wave hitting me. It seriously felt like something was being ripped out of me. I felt blood rise in my throat. I coughed again, blood dripping down from my chin. I wheezed for air. I glanced down at the village, my vision blurring from the pain.

My eyes widened when I felt my soul slowly slip from my body. There was a burning sensation that started at my chest, and it quickly spread. I tried not to scream, but it was inevitable; I screamed anyways. I coughed again, spitting out much more blood than the first time. My breathing became uneven and I thought I was on fire for a second.

Obito reappeared next to me in a swirl. He glanced at me, worried.

I looked at him, noticing a wailing bundle of blankets in his arms. "Use Seishin Iten. I don't care if it puts strain on the body, I can take it."

The Uchiha sighed. "Fine. Sit."

I didn't hesitate to sit against the tree. The pain didn't disappear, though. I slightly scowled.

Obito performed the rat, hare, boar, snake, tiger and horse hand seals. "_Seishin Iten no Jutsu_."

I flinched as he put his hand on my forehead. He swiped it, and everything went black in my vision.

* * *

><p><strong>Not very long, but I had to rush it because my freaking mother kept shouting at me to "hurry the fuck up", because of my dental appointment. Hn. :|<strong>

**Peace! :3**


	23. Of Safety and Plans

_Chapter 23: Of Safety and Plans_

* * *

><p>Minato and Kushina were crazy worried at this point. Kushina was weak from birth, and couldn't do anything, while Minato ordered all available ANBU and Jounin to search everywhere.<p>

This continued for a few hours. When Minato stepped into the Hokage's Mansion, it was awfully silent. The shadows seemed to loom and scream 'run away', while the floors creaked as he walked down the hall.

The Yondaime made his way upstairs to the floor with most of the bedrooms. He walked up to a door next to his and Kushina's, and opened it up.

His eyes widened at what he saw. In the once-empty crib of Naruto's room, there was a bundle of blankets. Standing over the crib was the masked man; his finger was tightly clutched by little sleeping Naruto.

The masked man glanced at the Yondaime. "You took your time. I had to stand here for a while."

Minato blinked, dumbfounded. "What?"

"Whatever. Bye," the masked man mumbled. He disappeared, leaving behind an on-the-verge-of-crying infant.

Quickly, Minato ran up to the crib, scooping up Naruto and scanning him for any injuries. He sighed in relief, holding the bundle of blankets close to his chest. Naruto was safe. His child was _safe_. His cerulean blue eyes narrowed. Whatever the masked man wanted, he seemed to have gotten. What confused him most of all...was _what_ he did to Naruto.

* * *

><p>Obito reappeared in a swirl next to his bed. He slipped off the white flame-like mask, placing it on his nightstand. He pulled out a bingo book, and flipped through the pages. Some of the future members of the Akatsuki weren't even rogue nin yet, but they would eventually defect from their village's.<p>

A knock on the door interrupted Obito's thoughts. He slipped on his orange mask, adjusting it. He took a deep breath, and opened up the door. "Yes...?" He used his Tobi voice, giving the person an eye smile.

It was Sasori no Akasuna. "Pain-sama wants to see you. He doesn't seem too pleased."

Tobi sighed. "He's so uptight! Tobi will be there in a minute!"

Sasori nodded, turning around and walking off.

_Nagato probably isn't happy with Naruto in his original body._ Obito thought. He closed the door with an inaudible sigh. He put the bingo book away, and teleported to Akatsuki's meeting room entrance.

He knocked, and there was a muffled "come in".

Tobi shuffled inside. Kisame, Sasori, Kakuzu and Hidan were sitting in their spots, either looking stoic or annoyed. Pain and Konan were sitting at the end of the table. Konan had a slight scowl, while Pain had that dead pan look.

"Tobi is here!" he cheered.

Pain sighed. "Sit."

Tobi nodded and sat in his spot on the opposite end of Pain.

"I would like to know why Rin returned," Pain demanded. His eyes narrowed. "I'm not particularly happy with this."

"There can't be two of the exact same souls," Tobi pointed out. "So Rin-chan had to return to his original body. But you shouldn't worry. He'll be back in two or three years."

"Who is Rin?" Sasori asked.

"Another co. leader," Konan responded. "There are three. I am the one who keeps your asses out of trouble. Tobi here keeps the organization organized while Rin carries out orders, messages and handles our budget cuts."

The three new members looked surprised; Sasori remained stoic, though.

"Wait, you mean this moron is our _co. leader_?!" Hidan shouted. "What the fuck!"

"Tobi is a good boy!" Tobi shot back.

Hidan stabbed a glare in the direction of the masked rogue.

Kisame sighed. "Never mind that. What do you mean by two of the exact same souls?"

"Uh..." Tobi murmured. He tipped his head. "Tobi doesn't get it either... Maybe it's magic?!" He grinned.

"Like hell!" Hidan shouted. "This Rin guy sounds real sketchy, though. Who is he, anyways?"

"Rin-chan is Tobi's friend!" Tobi said. "And Rin-chan isn't sketchy. He's a human being. Silly Hidan." He giggled in amusement.

Hidan shot another glare at Tobi, obviously annoyed.

Pain sighed. "Quit fighting."

"Che," Hidan grumbled.

"Thank you," the Deva Path said. "With that taken care of, who will be the next new members?"

Tobi pulled out a bingo book. He looked through it. "We have Kakuzu, Sasori, Kisame and Hidan already. Next on our list is...Deidara and Orochimaru...and then there is one other, but he isn't a rogue, so we might have to look for someone else. Either that or Rin-chan can fill in for him." _Or start the Uchiha Massacre earlier..._ he silently added.

Pain nodded. "Good. You are all dismissed."

Tobi nodded, and teleported back to his room. He tucked away the bingo book, and fell onto his bed. He'll need lots of rest—Orochimaru wasn't gonna come to Akatsuki, now, was he...?

* * *

><p><strong>There you have it; the ending of <em>Disturbed<em>.**

**Sequel coming out soon. Here's a preview of _Disoriented_:**

* * *

><p><em><span>Preview: Disoriented<span>_

"Humans are like slinky's: useless, but fun to watch fall down the stairs," I said in amusement. I stared at the table full of the members of Akatsuki members. "Now, I'm going to make this very clear: if you are useless to me, then...let's just say that you'll never see stairs like ever before."

The group of rogue shinobi stared at me, either disturbed, annoyed or simply stoic.

"He's serious," Pain said. "I'd be careful if I were you."

Everyone but Konan, Tobi, Sasori and Nagato shivered.

I smiled. "Now that you morons know your expectations, I'm gonna get some ramen. Bye!"

Tobi grinned, jumping up from his seat. "Ramen!"

We both raced off, leaving a dumbfounded Akatsuki.

I grinned in amusement. Even though this is a completely different timeline, they never changed...


	24. Sequel is out!

**The sequel is out! Visit my profile to find out more.**

**Peace! :3**


End file.
